Yet Another Move
by LeaMarie F. Metallium
Summary: A relative of Phil's comes to stay for a while.
1. Default Chapter

Yet Another Move Part 1 ****

Yet Another Move Part 1  
By: LeaMarie Roquet-Rocket

LeaMarie sighed as she looked at the sheet of paper in her hand. [This bites!] She thought to herself. [I just get comfy in Manhattan and Mother pulls me back to California, and then sends me to Anaheim, to another relative's place.] "Well let's see what Mother has to say about me this time." LeaMarie muttered as she pulled out some papers. "Can't get along, needs more attention... same as the last time." LeaMarie sighed again. "To bad Dear Uncle Phil will never see this. It's really more information than he needs." The young girl was well aware of the others on the bus watching her. She really didn't care. She was use to the limelight, and was aware that she could be being watched at any time. She pushed back her long, curly, brown hair out of her eyes. "Let's see just how good this little team that Uncle Phil has really is." She muttered pulling out a list of statistics. 

***

"Nosedive, great shot! But next time can you make it a bit more snazzy?" Phil asked. Nosedive rolled his eyes.   
"What time did you say your niece was comin'?" Duke asked.   
"I should start heading for the bus station. Remember, fancy!" Phil yelled as he walked out.   
"I don't like having a stranger coming to live with us." Mallory muttered.   
"It's Phil's family. And you've seen that apartment. It's barely big enough for a cockroach." Nosedive pointed out.   
"It would have been bad for our karma, had we not offered." Grin pointed out.   
"Let's get back to practice. We've got a big game coming up." Wildwing pointed out. The others followed him back out to the center of the ice. 

***

Phil silently tapped his foot impatiently waiting for his 16-year-old niece. He didn't have to wait long as a bus pulled up and a teenager got off. Phil looked down a photograph and back at the girl. "LeaMarie?" He called out questionably. The girl's head snapped towards him. She pulled off her sunglasses and tucked them on her head as she walked to him.   
"Uncle Phil?"   
"Yep. You look a lot different then the pic your mom sent me." Lea looked over his hand at the pic and laughed. It was the same girl only instead of the blue jeans and sweatshirt the girl in the pic was wearing, the girl that stood before him was wearing tight black pants, a red tanktop, and a pair of black boots.   
"Yeah, we thought Mother would like that one." LeaMarie reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic picture holder. And showed him a pic with her wearing a similar outfit to the one she wore now. The only major difference was that in the photo she had two blue streaks running through the front part of her hair. "Mother would freak if she ever saw this."   
"Sis still a big conservative?"   
"Only when I'm involved. Oh, look my luggage!" LeaMarie cried running to her bags.   
"Nosedive's either gonna love her, or hate her." 

***

LeaMarie and Phil walked into the arena just in time to see Nosedive hit the ice, beak first. "Skate much?" Duke asked.   
"Well at least only you guys saw me fall."   
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Wildwing told him. The group followed Wildwing's look towards Lea and Phil.   
"Team hussle up. I want you to meet some one." The team skated in, and Phil continued. "LeaMarie, this is Wildwing our team captain, Mallory, Tanya, Duke, Grin, and Nosedive. Guys, this is my niece LeaMarie."   
"You can call me Lea if you want."   
"It's nice to meet you, sweet hear." Duke said politely.   
"Yeah, it's great to have you here." Nosedive jumped in excitedly.   
"Welcome little friend." Grin offered.   
"Thanks."   
"I'm going to show her around now." Phil told the group.   
"I'll come too!" Nosedive exclaimed.   
"No, you'll finish practicing with the rest of the team." Wildwing instructed.   
"Aw man!" Lea smiled and followed Phil out of the room. 

***

Wildwing had his head in the fridge as Phil and Lea walked in. "You sure you'll be alright?" Phil asked.   
"Yes. I'll be fine. As long as there's food, I'll be fine. And even if there isn't that's what take-out is for." Lea told him. "Now go before you're late." Lea said gently pushing him towards the door.   
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then."   
"Yep, bye!" Lea sat down on a chair.   
"Do you like pizza?" Wildwing asked holding up several pizzas.   
"Of course. Who doesn't? That and I'll eat almost anything." Wildwing nodded his head and shoved the pizzas into the oven. [This is odd. I'm nervous. Well if I'm going to hang in the kitchen I might as well get a glass of water.] She stood up and started looking through various doors.   
"What are you looking for?"   
"A water glass." Wildwing walked over to a different set of doors and got one down for her.   
"Here."   
"Thanks."   
"No way, Nosedive!"   
"Ah, come on, Mal!"   
"I said no and that's final!"   
"Please!?"   
"What's going on here?" Wildwing demanded. "Nosedive wants Mallory to you know...let him take the Migrator out." Tanya told him.   
"I just want to go the mall." Nosedive whined.   
"You can go later. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Just then, a loud alarm went off.   
"What the?" Lea started.   
"It's a Drake 1 alert, Let's move ducks!" Wildwing ordered. Lea looked confused but stayed where she was.   
"I wonder how much longer 'till the pizza's done." Lea asked out loud. 

***

Lea had just finished cleaning up her dishes when the ducks walked in. "Man, that sucked!" Nosedive exclaimed shaking dust and bits of plaster from his hair.   
"You and Mal-mal really to the brunt of that." Duck said smirking. Mallory walked in shaking dust out of her hair.   
"Mal, you're going gray." Nosedive quipped. Mallory growled.   
"What happened? A sheet rock factory collapse on you?" Lea asked putting a clean plate back.   
"Was it on the radio?" Wildwing asked.   
"You're kidding me?" Lea gasped. Nosedive shook his head. Lea smiled. "Umm...I hope you don't mid, I kinda ate while you were gone. I put what was left back in the fridge." [LM, snap out of it.] Lea scolded herself mentally.   
"That's fine." Wildwing told her.   
"I'm going to take a shower before I eat." Mallory announced.   
"Save some hot water for me!" Nosedive called after her. Tanya pulled out the remains of the pizza. "You ate some?" Nosedive asked looking at he pizza.   
"Yeah, two slices, why?" Lea asked looking suspicious.   
"It looks like you just wrapped back up both pizzas." Nosedive pointed out.   
"Oh, sorry."   
"Pizza the food of the gods." Nosedive said taking a bite out of a cold piece.   
"Touchy, aren't ya?" Duke asked watching her.   
"When you get bounced around a lot, you tend to be." *Ring, ring!*   
"Hello?" Wildwing asked into the phone. "One moment." Wildwing pulled the phone away. "LeaMarie, it's for you." Lea raised an eyebrow and got up.   
"Hello? Oh, Hi! How'd you find? Oh did they? That's nice. They do? Of course, I understand, I'm not the one with dye leaking into their brain. Well that's put it this way, I will reserve my judgment." The ducks were all watching her. "Yes, they are."   
"Pizza's warm." Tanya announced.   
"No clue. Yeah whenever the dark one thinks, she knows best for me. Yeah. I know. Ok, talk to you later. Really, would you? That'd be great. Tell you're mom "hi" for me. Luv ya too, Sis. Night!" Lea hung up the phone.   
"You want another pieced?" Nosedive asked around a mouth full of food.   
"No thanks, I think I'll just head up to bed." Lea said before walking out of the room.   
"Talk about ya mood swings." Duke commented. 

***

LeaMarie sat on the roof of the Pond looking out at the city lights when she felt someone standing behind her. "Hi."   
"You're home sick." Wildwing stated sitting down next to her.   
"Not so much home as people. Although I do love New York."   
"Who called?"   
"One of my best friends. I haven't seen her in, oh man, it's been almost a year now."   
"I know what it's like to miss your friends."   
"Really?"   
"I'm an alien duck. You didn't think I was from here did you?"   
"I've seen weirder things. Um...what was that, I think you called it Drake 1 alert?"   
"Drake 1 is our super computer. It alerts us when something's wrong."   
"What was tonight's problem?"   
"Dragaunus's goons were planting explosives at the sheet rock plant."   
"Who's Dragaunus?"   
"He's a Saurian that's bent on taking over the world."   
"Saurian?"   
"Think giant lizard."   
"Ok. That's for the explanation." Lea yawned suddenly. "I think that's my cue to go to bed now. Night."   
"Night." 

***

Duke was staring into his coffee mug when Wildwing walked in. "How's the girl?"   
"Sounds like she's a little homesick."   
"Poor kid. From what little Phil said she's been moved around a lot."   
"We'll have to try to make her feel at home."   
"Hey, Wing, didja find out what was up with Lea?" Nosedive asked walking into the Ready Room.   
"She's homesick." Duke told him. Nosedive nodded his head.   
"I can understand that." 

***

The next day Phil paced uneasily on the sidelines as the ducks went down by another point. "How can they do this to me?!" Phil cried. The buzzer rang signaling the end of the first half. "Well come on, let's go down to the locker room and talk to the team." Phil motioned for Lea to follow him. The teen unenthusiastically followed. "Guys! What's going on?!"   
"Duh, we're losing!" Nosedive responded sarcastically.   
"I know! But why? How?" Lea leaned against a locker.   
"Wildwing, when 23 goes to the right he's gonna shoot for the top left corner, and visa versa. Duke, keep away from the boards, 16's been trying to slam you up all night." Mallory's eyes widened.   
"You've been studying the game?" Tanya asked.   
"No, observing, that and I can hear the fans yelling."   
"Half times almost over, let's head back." Wildwing told the group. The others nodded and followed the leader up.   
"Oh, Nosedive, watch 32. He's got it out for you. And go for the bottom right corner, the goalie isn't watching it." Nosedive nodded and followed the others out.   
"Think that'll help?"   
"Who knows, sure hope so. I mean I almost doubt it could get any worse." 

***

"Oh! That looked painful as Nosedive takes yet another dive into the ice!" The announcer yelled.   
"You had to say that didn't you?" Phil asked sarcastically.   
"I didn't count on the other team playing this dirty." Just then, the crowed booed as number 16 tripped Duck into the boards. "Come on open your eyes, ref!" Lea yelled. "Gawd this is bad."   
"You're telling me! This is money outta my pocket!" Just the Wildwing called a time out and scatted over to Duke and the others.   
"What's with these ref's?" Lea asked. The whistle sounded signaling the end of the time out. "Here we go again." Lea muttered and winced as Mallory took a hit. 

***

"I can't believe we lost!" Mallory yelled.   
"I can't believe how BAD those refs were!" Lea muttered storming into the kitchen.   
"You know, she was right." Duke told Wildwing. He nodded his head. A loud crash was heard from the kitchen.   
"Don't DO that!" Lea yelled.   
"SORRY!" Nosedive yelled back, as he thundered out of the room pushing Phil out of the way.   
"What happened out there?!" Phil demanded.   
"They'd done their homework." Duke told him.   
"What does not kill you only makes you stronger." Grin offered.   
"Or drives you insane." Lea commented walking in with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Coffee's done." Drake 1's alarm started going off. "That thing is REALLY annoying!" Lea yelled above the alarm. Mallory silenced the noise. Nosedive came running back in the room.   
"What's up?"   
"There's a disturbance at Genutec." Tanya said pointing at a blinking dot. Lea swallowed. "Ducks! Let's rock!" Wildwing yelled, as he ran out of the room. As soon as the other ducks were gone, Lea looked at Phil.   
"Can I use your car? I need to go pick something up at the store."   
"I could've gotten it for you. What do ya need?"   
"Um...it's kinda personal..."  
"Say no more." He said throwing the keys to her.   
"Thanks." 

***

Lea pulled up to the warehouse that was under attack. Lea could see the ducks shooting pucks at some lizard looking things. "Those must Saurians." Lea smiled softly as she saw Wildwing jumping in front of the group to protect the others." [I'd better get what I came for and get going. This place will be swarming with cops soon.] She silently ran to the building and climbed through a hole that'd been created during the battle. A small crash reminded her of the fight and to watch her back. After a few minuets of searching, Lea found the boxes. "G1-G10. Now, to find M1-M10. I can't believe this. It was a good idea, but I think keeping evidence of the Clan is the DUMBEST thing that he's done in a long time." Lea muttered to herself as she continued to search for the remaining boxes. A police siren alerted her that it was time to go. "Oops, almost outta time." She grabbed the boxes are ran out of the building. 

***

Lea walked into the Pound and handed the keys back to Phil. "Thanks, Uncle Phil. I really appreciate it."   
"No prob., Doll." Lea walked into her room and pulled out a cell phone. "Hey, tell Uncle D. that I pulled the files outta the warehouse. No I wasn't the one that set off the alarm. I know my own security systems better than that. Yep, no problemo. Ja ne." Lea hung up the phone and walked back out to where Phil was.   
"I hate to leave you here alone..."   
"Go, I'll be fine. I bet they'll be back soon." As if on cue Wildwing walked into the room. "See?"   
"Alright, alright. I'll see you in the morning."   
"Night."   
"C-ya, Phil." Nosedive waved as he passed Phil.   
"So, how'd it go?" Lea asked Wildwing.   
"We're not sure what they were after. Most of the stuff there was paper work, but we stopped them from getting what ever they came for."   
"That's good. Is every one ok, or should I go hunt down the first aid kit?"   
"Besides a few bursas, we're good." Duke told her.   
"That's good." Lea responded again, before yawning. "And that's my cue to hit the hay. Night all."   
"Night." They responded. 

***

The next day Nosedive and Wildwing were out skating on the ice chatting. "So, what do you think of Lea?" Nosedive asked.   
"She's interesting. I don't know her well enough to make any judgments. What do you think of her?"   
"She seems really moody. But maybe that's 'cuz she's in a new place." A puck came flying across the ice in front of Dive.   
"Any one up for a friendly came of hockey?" Duck asked holding up a couple of sticks.   
"You bet!" Dive yelled. Wildwing followed his brother over to where the rest of the team was putting on padding. The team had been hitting the puck around for a few minutes when Phil and Lea entered.   
"I don't need a babysitter." Lea muttered to Phil.   
"Wildwing, can I leave LeaMarie here? I've got a few things that I need to take care of."   
"Sure. I don't see why not."   
"Great. Well time is money!" Phil waved as he walked out. Lea shook her head.   
"Hi." Lea said looking a little embarrassed.   
"Hey, ya wanna play?" Nosedive asked her.   
"I would, but I can't skate vary well."   
"How well is not well?" Duke asked.   
"I can go forwards, if I'm lucky."   
"Dive can teach you." Wildwing offered.   
"I don't want to be a bother."   
"It'd be fun. What da ya say?" Nosedive asked.   
"Um...I have no skates?"   
"I've got an older pair you can use." Mallory offered.   
"Ok." Lea smiled at Nosedive nervously. [Well, I've never backed down from a challenge. This will be just one more thing I can add to my list.] She thought to herself, as Mallory handed the skates to her. "Thanks." After Lea got her skates tied, Nosedive helped her up.   
"Ok. Let's see what you can do." Lea pushed herself forward and went a few feet.   
"That's it." She told him. "I can't really stop either."   
"That's ok. We'll have you skating better than Mallory." 

***

Phil walked into the television room with a bunch of papers in hand. He nearly dropped them when he saw Lea lying headfirst of the couch with her feet in the air. "ARE YOU OK?" Phil demanded. She sat up.   
"Yeah, fine, besides a few bumps and bursas."   
"What happened?"   
"Dive was trying to teach me to skate."   
"You were doing pretty good too." Nosedive said tossing her a granola bar.   
"Thanks."   
"Ya wanna try again tomorrow?"   
"Sure!" The rest of the team walked in.   
"So can we borrow a cycle?" Dive asked Wildwing.   
"I guess. Just as long as you're careful, and as long as it's alright with Phil."   
"PLEASE?!" Lea asked jumping to her feet.   
"Please what?"   
"Can Dive and I go to the mall? We'll be back before curfew!"   
"I guess so..."   
"Thanks! You're the best!" Dive and Lea took off running to the garage.   
"Yesterday, I thought they'd kill each other. Now, they're running off to the mall like a couple of kids." Duke said smiling fondly after them. 

***

"So, how do they feel?" Nosedive asked pointing to the skates on the girl's feet.   
"Good. They feel better than the other ones I tried on." Dive helped her to her feet.   
"They don't pinch, do they?"   
"No. They feel fine." Lea sat back down and unlaced the skates.   
"Do you want to get them?"   
"Sure. Thanks for helping me pick out some skates."   
"No problemo." Lea smiled as she pulled on her shoes. Dive was putting the skates back in the box, as Lea looked up at him. Dive looked up and their eyes met. They sat there for a while, until Lea shock her head softly.   
"Um...what do you...where to now?"   
"Want to get something to eat?"   
"Sure."   
"$23.08.." The cashier said.   
"Here." Lea said handing her a 50. "It's the smallest I've got." Nosedive's eyes widened. "The smallest?"   
"Yea, I cashed my last pay check before I left. Where do ya want to eat?"   
"Tacos sound good to ya?"   
"Sounds great." 

***

"There's like no info on what was being housed in that place." Tanya told the group.   
"Was anything missing?" Wildwing asked.   
"Originally one of the managers reported that there were 20 top secret files missing. But the owner, David Xanatos, was contacted, and he said that he had the files. But there's no records of the files ever being moved."   
"Hmmm...do you think the papers could've been misplaced?" Wildwing asked.   
"Then it would have had to been eaten by the computer too. For what I've seen this company keeps vary you...know...good records."   
"Ya think this guy could be working for Dragaunus?" Duke asked.   
"Don't know. But I think it's kind of odd that this place is based out of New York, is just housing paper work. It's only been here a coupla months, too." Mallory told the others. 

***

Nosedive was watching LeaMarie eat her taco. [I wonder what he wants.] Lea thought to herself. She raised her eyes and met Dive's. "Yes?" she asked with her hand in front of her mouth.   
"Can I ask a coupla questions?"   
"Fire away."   
"Where are you from?"   
"Earth."   
"I know that. I mean where on Earth."   
"I was born in California, New York, and Japan."   
"What kind of job did you have before you moved here?"   
"I worked for David Xanatoses personal assistant. I did I a lot of filing, and typing. I also ended up sitting in on a lot of business meetings. And on the side I baby sat for Alexander, that's Mr. Xanatoses son."   
"Sounds like a lot of work."   
"It was. But I had a lot of fun doing it. That and the money was more than worth it."   
"Now you sound like Phil." Lea faked a shudder. "We should get going. You ready?"   
"Yep." Lea said grabbing one last drink of her soda. "Let's go." 

***

"Oh, come on! It'll be great! Just think of all the money we'll bring in!" Phil pleaded.   
"I don't think Dive will go for it." Wildwing told him.   
"What won't I go for?" Nosedive asked walking in the room.   
"Phil wants you to be the prize in a contest next Friday." Duke explained. Lea noticed a look of panic on Dive's face.   
"Friday? But that's the day Nosedive promised to show me around." Lea whined.   
"He/I did?" The group and Nosedive asked before Nosedive recovered.   
"Yeah, I thought it'd be fun. Plus she's gonna need to know where all the cool spots are." Just the Drake 1's alarm started going off.   
"What's setting it off?" Mallory asked. "There's some weird energy in the warehouse district." Tanya pointed out.   
"Let's go!" Wildwing ordered.   
"Right behind you, Bro."   
"Do they do that often?"   
"More often then I like." 

***

"Three minutes until the start of the game and the Mighty Ducks still haven't arrived!" The announcer yelled. Phil was muttering and Lea checked her watch for the tenth time in two minutes. The fans started cheering as the ducks stepped out onto the ice. Lea sighed with relief. "It seems the Ducks have gotten here just in the kick of time!" Nosedive waved at Lea.   
"I wish they wouldn't cut it so close." Phil complained.   
"They're here." Lea pointed out. "Do they normally cut it this close?"   
"They've done it too often."   
"Have they ever missed a game?"   
"Yes. But a while back Wildwing made a promise that they wouldn't miss any more games. But a verbal contract isn't worth the paper it's written on."   
"Dose Wildwing keep his promises?"   
"Mostly. Especially it it's to the Kid." Phil was cut off as Lea started to cheer, Nosedive on to the goal. Nosedive's shot was good putting the Ducks ahead two minutes into the game. 

***

"Great game guys." Leas said following Phil into the Ducks locker room.   
"Thanks, Sweet heart." Duke said taking off his helmet.   
"I think you played one of your best games ever, Dive."   
"Thanks, Bro!" Dive responded beaming.   
"Yeah, Dive, you played really well." Mallory praised him.   
"Wow, all this praise, I think I'm gonna cry. Hold me!" Nosedive said going to put his arms around Lea.   
"Not until you shower." She told him holding him at arm's length.   
"AW, come on!" Dive whined.   
"Shower first, than you get a hug."   
"Promise?"   
"Sure."   
"Come on, you've got autographs to sign." Phil announced.   
"Easy, Uncle Phil. Let them get dressed and showered first. Let's go see if every thing's set up for them, ok?" Lea asked shoving Phil out the door."   
"Ya know, she might come in handy." Duke noted.   
"Yeah, if she can get rid of Phil that fast, I saw we draft her." Nosedive joked. 

***

"I can't move my hand." Mallory whined, as every one walked into the Ready Room.   
"My hand is frozen in this position." Nosedive said holding up one of his hands.   
"Yeah, but the kids liked it." Duke pointed out.   
"Didja see the look on that little girls face when you signed your jersey and gave it to her?" Lea asked Dive.   
"That was really nice of you, Baby Bro."   
"Yeah, Kid. That was beautiful." Duke told him.   
"I think I'm going to bed." Tanya announced.   
"Me too." came the general reply.   
"But, before I forget." Lea said walking over to Dive. She wrapped her arms around the astonished duck.   
"Even though he didn't shower?" Mallory asked.   
"Knowing me I'll forget, and I ALWAYS keep my promises." With that, Lea walked out of the room.   
"Definitely drafting her." Nosedive commented smiling. 

***

A Drake 1 alert jolted the Ducks and Lea awake from a peaceful sleep. "That's the loudest alarm clock!" Lea yelled.   
"Tanya, what's going on?" Wildwing demanded.   
"There's another disturbance over at Genutec."   
"Let's rock ducks!" Wildwing yelled as the ducks filed out of the room.   
"Stupid alarm." Lea muttered to herself. "There's no way I'm going to fall back asleep after that." Lea went to her room and flopped on the bed. "I'm so not use to sitting on the sidelines." Sighing she pushed herself off the bed and grabbed a book and started reading. 

***

Lea was snapped awake by the sounds of the ducks returning to their rooms. She waited a few minutes, walked to Nosedive's room, and knocked on the door. "Who is it?"   
"Lea."   
"Come in." Lea opened the door.   
"Hey."   
"Hey, yourself girly-girl. Whatcha' still doing up?"   
"Like I was going to fall back asleep after the world's largest alarm clock wakes me up. Plus..." Lea sighed. "I was worried about you guys. It's kinda hard sitting on the sidelines, when you have no clue what's going on. So are you all ok?"   
"Yeah. A couple of bruises and a little stiffness in the morning. No big problems." Dive said pulling off his shirt.   
[Lea stop starring!] Lea scolded herself. "That's good. I guess I should head back to bed then."   
"Ok. Hey, ya wanna do something tomorrow after practice?"   
"Sure."   
"Coolella!" Lea laughed softly.   
"Night, Dive."   
"Night, Lea." 

Author's note: This is my first MD fic. Please be gentle. I'm working on getting their personalities right. But I can only watch so much MD at a time. Stupid school. If I didn't have to go, I could really watch a lot more TV... Oh, and there is a back-story behind most of this fic, but it hasn't been written out. It's more of a "hey try to figure out what the heck I'm talking about" thing. Although if you do read some other fics with me in them you might get it... 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks. If I did, there would be new episodes. Also, I don't own any one but LeaMarie/Lea. And Tiki owns herself, so I don't own her either.


	2. Part 2

**Yet Another Move Part 2  
By: LeaMarie Roquet-Rocket**

    Nosedive was helping Lea skate for once they were the only two on the ice. "Come on Lea. Just push off a little harder. Yeah! Like that!" Lea stumbled, Nosedive went to catch her, but both ended up on the ice.   
"Sorry." Lea apologized.   
"It's ok." Dive told her as he pulled her to her feet. Lea wobbled, Nosedive grabbed her waist as she grabbed his shoulders.   
"Whoa, whoa! I hope I'm not interrupting." Duke's voice range through the rink. They let go as fast as they could.   
"It's not what it looks like!" Both teens protested.   
"Sure, sure. Lea, Phil's lookn' for ya."   
"Really? Did he say what he wanted?"   
"Somethin' about a car." Duke told her.   
"I wonder what he's talking about. I've only driven Uncle Phil's car once since I've gotten here." Lea told them. Duke shrugged. "No clue. But it sounded like he wanted to talk to ya soon."   
"I'll go see him as soon as I figure out how to get off the ice." Lea responded.  
"Oh, give yourself a little more credit. You're doing fine." Nosedive told her.   
"Sure. Can I have a ride?" Lea asked. Dive laughed and nodded his head.   
"Hold on." Lea grabbed his arm and held on as he skated towards the sidelines. 

***

    Lea knocked on Phil's office door.   
"Come in!" Lea and Nosedive walked in the small office. Phil was talking on the phone. "Yes, I understand that, but I'm not sure...well, yes...but. Yes. I'll talk to her about it. In fact she's here in the office with me." Lea and Dive exchanged looks. "Yes, I'll tell her. Ok, yes good bye." Phil hung up the phone.   
"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Lea asked.   
"Yeah. Something just arrived for you. In fact, I was talking to the person who sent it to you. Come out front and I'll show you." Phil motioned for them to go the front. 

***

    Sitting out in front of the Pond was a new red Corvette convertible. "Oh, wow!" Nosedive gasped.   
"Oh, coolness! They remembered!" Lea exclaimed reading a small note attached to one of the windshield wipers.   
"Remembered?" Phil asked.   
"Yeah. When I was living in New York, my Uncle David and Aunt Fox, promised me a new car for my birthday."   
"But you're birthday's not for another two weeks." Nosedive pointed out.   
"They wanted to make sure I got it in time, and got the insurance settled before I got to drive it."   
"No far! Why do you get a car?"   
"I agree."   
"Uncle David said it was to make up for missing so much of my life." Lea gently ran her hand over the paint. "I'm going to go put it in the garage. You wanna come?" Lea asked Dive.   
"You bet!" 

***

    Wildwing sighed as he looked at his playbook. "What are you doing?" Mallory asked looking over his shoulder.   
"Going over our playbook. Canard thought this one up."   
"It's a good play."   
"Yeah."   
"You really miss him, don't you?" Wildwing nodded his head.   
"So, are you going to let me drive it?" Nosedive asked walking into he room with Lea and Duke.   
"Maybe."   
"How about you let me drive and I'll talk you out for diner?"   
"That sounds like a good plan." Wildwing looked up to see Dive and Lea smiling and Duck shaking his head.   
"What's up?"   
"Lea got a new car." Duke said smiling.   
"What?! How'd you afford it?!" Mallory yelled.   
"She got it for he birthday." Nosedive told her.   
"You got a car for your birthday?" Wildwing asked. Lea rolled her eyes.   
"It's not that big of a deal. I got a car."   
"Why? Who?" Mallory asked.   
"From my Uncle and Aunt. They promised me a car because up until about 2 years ago they had no clue I existed. So Uncle David's trying to make up for it."   
"Bubalas! You've got a photo shoot over at Chunky Chuck's Peanut butter plant."   
"Alright. Let's go." Wildwing said following Phil.   
"You do have your own pens, right?" Phil asked.   
"No, my last one died." Mallory said.   
"Mine too."   
"I can go get some, and meet you guys there."   
"Alright, just be careful." Phil warned.   
"I will, see you guys in a bit." 

***

    Lea pulled up next to the Migrator and got out. It was always easy to tell where the shoot was by all the people. Lea ducked under some tape keeping the lines in order. "Hey, you, get to the back of the line!" A guard yelled.   
"I'm here to deliver something to the team."   
"Sure you are. Now come on." The guard said reaching for Lea's arm.   
"There you are!" Duke's voice suddenly rang out. "Phil and Nosedive are practically panicking." He told her.   
"Thanks."   
"No problem, kid. Ya know, that doesn't really fit ya. I'll have ta think of somethin' better than that." Lea smiled.   
"Lea! You ok?" Nosedive yelled out.   
"Fine. You wouldn't believe the traffic!" She told him. "Here ya go." She put the bag of pens on the table.   
"Thanks." Wildwing said grabbing one and started signing autographs. 

***

    Lea was half asleep, leaning back in a chair. [I wonder how they stay awake. Well I guess talking to the fans would help.]   
"Lea, if I give you money for two sodas, would you get me one?" Nosedive asked. She opened her eyes to look at the blond duck.   
"Sure, what do you want?"   
"Dew, or something like that."   
"K, any one else?"   
"No thanks."   
"Ok, be back in a bit." Lea grabbed Dive's cash and walked to the nearest pop machine. She was just about to put the first dollar in when an explosion rocked the area. "What the? Oh no!" Lea ran back to where the group was. The area was in total chaos. Siege and the Chameleon were shooting at the Ducks. Lea smiled. "Good, they don't know I'm here." She looked around for a second and found a large lead pipe. She silently walked up behind Siege. "Nighty night." And smashed the pipe into the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Chameleon swung around and aimed his laser at her. "That's not a smart idea." Lea told him as she it the laser with the pipe, knocking it out of his hands. A fireball exploded a foot in front of her.   
"I don't know who you are, but this is going to be fun." Wraith told her, while powering up another fireball.   
"Don't you dare!" Duke yelled out kicking Wraith over.   
"Boss, we need some help." Chameleon yelled into his com. Mallory and Tanya had started to move in on him. In a green light Dragaunus appeared, sending Wildwing flying.   
"Who are you?" Dragaunus snarled.   
"I'm LeaMarie, and that's all you need to know." Lea growled. Dragaunus snarled. Duke was at Lea's side in an instant.   
"Ya ok?" He asked her. Lea nodded her head. A small growl escaped from her lips. Siege woke up and staggered over to Dragaunus. Dragaunus laughed evilly.   
"Wraith, take them!" Wraith launched a fireball blowing a part the small stage that Duke and Lea were standing on. Lea jumped up into a near by tree, but Duke wasn't so lucky and landed hard on the ground. Lea jumped down out of the tree and landed on Wraith, using her momentum, she pushed off and landed on her feet.   
"Dragaunus, I suggest you give up!" Wildwing yelled. He, Nosedive, Grin, and Mallory had surrounded Dragaunus.   
"I don't think so." Dragaunus, Siege, Wraith, and Chameleon all teleported away.   
"Is every one alright?" Wildwing asked.   
"Yeah, fine, Bro." Every one else nodded their heads.   
"Ya fine?" Duke asked Lea.   
"Yep." She shook some dust off of her.   
"How'd you stay on your feet like that?" Mallory asked.   
"I was trained to do that." Lea told her.   
"So you always land on your feet?" Tanya asked.   
"Most of the time."   
"Kitten!" Duke exclaimed.   
"Where?!" Nosedive asked looking around.   
"No, not a kitten, Lea!" The others were giving him weird looks. "So, what da ya think?" Duke asked Lea.   
"I like it."   
"Let's get back to the Pond." Wildwing ordered walking off.   
"Umm...I'll meet you guys there."   
"I'll ride with you." Duke told her.   
"Ya wanna drive?" She asked holding up the keys.   
"Sure thin'" Lea tossed him the keys. 

***

    "Wildwing, have you noticed Nosedive lately?" Mallory asked.   
"What about him?"   
"He hasn't played one trick since Lea got here."   
"Maybe he's trying to impress her."   
"Or he's planning something bit."   
**"NOSEDIVE!"** Lea's voice echoed through the Pond. Nosedive ran into the kitchen.   
"Um...hi, Bro?" Nosedive asked smiling.   
"What did you do now?" Mallory asked.   
"Nothing!"   
**"Nosedive!"** Lea yelled as she stormed into the kitchen. "When I want to dye my hair I'll buy some dye!" Duke, Tanya, and Grin walked in followed by Phil. Lea was standing in the middle of the room in a long black bathrobe. Her normally brown hair was now green.   
"Plus it'll either go to red or blue!"   
"Umm...er...nice robe?" Dive asked. Lea looked down and growled as she stormed out of the room.   
"I think you're in trouble, Kid." Duke told Nosedive.   
"I think so too." 

***

    Later that night, Lea and Mallory snuck through the halls. "What made you think of this?"   
"I read it on the net one day. Be careful, he's got stuff every where." Lea warned.   
"K." Lea and Mallory walked into Dive's room, stuck stuff on the walls, and crept out. "Ready?" Mallory asked opening her com.   
"Ready." Mallory pushed a button and Drake 1 started blaring. The others ran into the hall.   
**"AHHHHHHHH! HELP! I'M UNDER ATTACK!"** Nosedive screamed. Wildwing took off running into Nosedive's room, flipping on the lights as he entered. Lea and Mallory were laughing so hard they were on the floor.   
"Whadda ya two do?" Duke asked.   
"I love glow-in-the-dark stickers." Lea said cryptically.   
"See, there's nothing in here." Wildwing said as he flipped off the lights.   
**"AHHHH!"** Wildwing was back in the room. Duke started laughing.   
"There's nothing in here."   
"When you turn off the lights..."   
"Dive."   
"I'm serious, Bro. Dude, stay in here and turn 'em off."   
"Ok, fine." The lights went off. **"AHH!"** The whole team burst into giggles at Wildwing's scream. Both ducks ran out of the room.   
"Nothing's in there, eh, Bro?" Nosedive asked sarcastically. Wildwing looked at the group. Nosedive stopped and looked too. **"LEA!"** He yelled.   
"Yes?" Leas asked giggling.   
"What are those things?" Wildwing demanded.   
"Glow 'n' the dark stickers." Lea answered.   
"Go take them down." Wildwing ordered.   
"Ok." Lea walked in followed by Mallory.   
"Night, Bro." Dive said following the girls in. "When did you do this?"   
"While you were asleep." Mallory answered.   
"You know, this could mean war." Nosedive said smiling.   
"I'd look forward to it." Lea replied.   
"It'll be interesting." Mallory responded.   
"Well, good night, Nosedive, sleep well." Lea said walking following Mallory out. 

***

     "It's quiet, too quiet." Tanya told Wildwing.   
"Yeah, it's been two days and nothin's happened." Duke reported.   
"Has either side made a move?" Phil asked.   
"No, and frankly I'm worried." Wildwing told the team. The tension had been growing amongst the elders in the group. Lea and Dive had been on good terms, but Mallory and Lea had been seen talking softly. The others were afraid of walking into a prank. "Think ya should call a truce?" Tanya asked.   
"Let 'em have their fun." Duke told her. "The Kid's never really had any one to play wit here."  
"That's true. Nosedive use to be so out going too."  
"I'm kinda amazed he gets along wit her. He doesn't seem to get along wit humans vary well." The doors whooshed open to reveal Mallory and Lea.   
"Yeah, and its water based so...er...hi guys. What's up?" Mallory burst into giggles.   
"That's what we were wondering."  
"You know the usual, sky, ceiling, clouds, the normal stuff."  
"Mallory?" Wildwing asked, accusingly.   
"What she said."  
"We should get to the mall."  
"Yeah, see ya!"  
"They're definitely up ta something."  
"Yeah, and I want to know what."  
"I wouldn't go into any rooms without scanning them first." Tanya told Wing. Lea came marching back in and walked into the kitchen.   
"Now what happened?"  
"No clue." Duke responded. Lea came back out with a large knife.   
"Where are you going with that?" Wildwing asked.   
"Do you have any clue as to what your little brother did?" Lea demanded pointing and shaking the knife at Wildwing.   
"No."  
"What ever he did I'm sure..." Duke started.   
"He shrink wrapped my car!"  
"He what?" Duke asked.   
"He shrink wrapped my car." Lea repeated as she walked out.   
"Why do I get the feeling this is just the start?"

***

    Nosedive smiled as he skated past Duke. "I thought she was gonna stab ya." Duke told him.   
"Really? Do you know where they disappeared to?"  
"I think they said the mall." Duke smiled again.   
"So Mal-mal talked her into a mall crawl, huh?"  
"I kinda think it's the other way around."  
"Well, they'd better get back soon. They'll be late for practice." Nosedive told Duke.   
"No they won't." Lea said entering the rink. "They've still got 5 minutes."  
"Where's Mallory?" Duke asked.   
"Suiting up."  
"I don't trust her."  
"Tanya's in there too, if it makes you feel any better." Lea offered.   
"Not much."  
"Line up!" Wildwing ordered.   
"Have fun, Sugars." Lea waved walking away.   
"Where are you going?" Nosedive yelled.   
"I've got work that needs to be done." Nosedive was watching her walk away.   
**"DIVE!"** Wildwing snapped.   
"Yeah, Bro?"  
"Pay attention! Continue, Tanya."  
"Ah...right, any way." Duke stopped paying attention and looked over at Nosedive. He looked a little hurt that Wildwing had yelled at him.   
[Wing, you have no idea, how much he loves you do you?] Duke thought to himself.

***

    Lea pushed her hair back. "350." She muttered looking over some papers. "This is ridiculous. There is no way that this can be right." She started to recheck her numbers when her phone rang. "Hello, LeaMarie Roquet-Rocket. Yes, I'm looking over those now. Yes that's the same number that I've got. Next week? No, that's not a problem. I'll be there next Monday at 10. Alright. I will see you then. Bye." Lea hung up the phone. "Man, work, work, work. Well at least I'll be back in New York." She dialed a number. "Hello, I'll need to book a flight for New York on Sunday afternoon. Yes, that'll be fine. Yes, LeaMarie Roquet-Rocket. Err...New York, yes, thank you." Lea turned off the phone and turned it back on. "One more call. Hello, Owen, this is LeaMarie. I got a call for work in New York, I'll be arriving Sunday evening. I'm guessing I'll be there about two weeks. Thanks. Send my love to every one in the castle."  
"Nosedive, you need to pay more attention to your slap shot. It was no ware near an open spot."  
"Sorry, Bro." Lea looked up s the ducks entered the room. "I was thinking about something else."  
"Nosedive..." Wildwing started to warn.   
"Dive, could you give me a hand with all this?" Lea asked motioning to the stack of papers on the table.   
"Sure, no problemo."  
"Thanks. Could you grab that box too? I need to get all this stuff to my room."  
"Sure thing."  
"Hurry back, I want to start going over some new plays." Wildwing told them.  
"Sure thing." Lea and Dive walked out of the room.   
"Thanks, Dive."  
"You're welcome." He put the stuff on Lea's desk. "We should get going."   
"I need to tell you something first. I'll be going to New York on Sunday."  
"For how long?" Nosedive asked eyes widening.   
"About two weeks."   
"Why?"   
"Business."   
"Oh. Can I call you while you're gone?" Lea laughed.   
"Of course. And e-mail. Come on, let's get going back."   
"Righto!" Dive said placing a hand on her back. When they were walking back, they could hear Wildwing's voice.   
"This team's going to be hard to beat. We'll need total concentration."   
"Wing, you're bein' to hard on the Kid." They heard Duke say. Lea put a hand out to stop Dive. Their eyes met for a second. "He's a teenager after all. It's natural for their attention to wander. 'Specially with a pretty face 'round." Lea looked up at Nosedive who was blushing. He smiled at her.   
"We should go in." Nosedive whispered.   
"Ok." The two teens walked in halting the conversation.   
"As I was saying we'll need total concentration during the game, and during practices."   
"When's the game?" Lea asked suddenly.   
"Saturday, why?"   
"Good, I'll be able to see it."   
"Why wouldn't ya be able to see it?" Duke asked.   
"I'm gong to New York for two weeks."   
"Why?" Mallory asked.   
"For work. One of the under companies that my Uncle runs is having a little trouble, so I'm being called in."   
"Oh, and what company is that?" Wildwing asked.   
"Sore wa himistu desu." Le asked winking and pointing.   
"Huh?"   
"Now, that's a secret." She told him as she walked out of the room.   
"She's cool." Nosedive said looking after her.   
"Ok, let's get down to business." 

***

    Lea, Dive, and Duke were watching tv in the Rec Room when Drake 1 started blaring. A quick glance sent them running into the Ready Room. "There's a disturbance over at Orbital Industries!"  
"Let's go!" Wildwing ordered. "Lea, stay here!"   
"But!" The ducks were already out of the door. "I want to help." She trailed off. "Well, this bites." She went back into the Rec Room and started flipping through the channels. "Seen it, seen it, saw it, own it, who'd want to own it?" She got up and went down to the gym. She started a simple work out. [I'm a fighter, not a watcher. I'm better suited for the field, not for sitting around.] A buzzing caught her attention. Lea stopped her kata and got up to investigate the sound. She noticed a blinking light on Drake 1's keyboard and hit it. The screen brought up an outside security camera's view point. There was some one standing outside that holding several boxes. Lea noticed a small microphone next to her and spoke into it. "Hello?" The person jumped.   
"Ah...hi...I'm here to deliver these packages to the Mighty Ducks." Lea noticed that the person had a slightly green tint to his hands, plus there was something she just didn't trust about him.   
"I'm sorry. All packages must be dropped off between nine and one Monday through Friday. You'll have to come back then. I'm sorry for the problems this may cause. Good day." Lea watched as the person teleported away. "Glade I didn't let him in." 

***

    Lea was back in the gym when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Lea spun around, and threw her arm up in a defensive position. "Easy, Lea." Nosedive looked her over. "What happened?" Lea started to say something buy changed her mind. "Lea?"  
"While you guys were gone, some one stopped over saying they had packages for you. There was something about him that I didn't trust so I told him he'd have to come back on Monday. Then he disappeared in a flash of green." Lea told him as she looked down. She was startled when Nosedive gently brought her face up to look at him.   
"Girly-girl, you did the right thing. You probably single handedly kept the Pond out of Draganus's claws." Nosedive smiled. "Come on, we'd better tell Wildwing."  
"Can I shower first? I probably stink."  
"Come on." He said gently pulling on her arm.   
"Ok, ok!" Lea said letting him pull her out of the gym. 

***

    "Then he teleported away." Lea finished retelling what she'd told Nosedive.   
"Sounds like he Chameleon." Duke told her.   
"LeaMarie, your insight has saved us." Grin told her.   
"Thanks. So, how was your battle?"  
"Didn't the Kid tell ya?" Duke asked.   
"No..."  
"There was on one there."  
"Odd."  
"That's what I thought too." Wildwing mused. "But if they'd been trying to get into the Pond maybe they figured there would be no one here to stop them. And by the time they got back, it'd be too late."  
"Good point, Wing-stir." Nosedive encouraged. "But ya know, I think I'm going to go catch some Z's."  
"Night."  
"I agree with Dive. It's late and I've gotta lot of packing to do by tomorrow." Lea told the ducks.   
"I thought you weren't leaving until the next day." Tanya asked.   
"I not, but I always end up forgetting something, and I really don't want to have to have what ever it is sent to me, so, Night." 

***

    Phil cringed as the puck missed Wildwing's glove, tying the score. "Ah, man!" Lea moaned. "This isn't good."  
"No kidding." Phil snapped. Nosedive and Wildwing were talking something over while they could. The whistle sounded. Dive took his place at the center. Lea could see Dive and the other guy were talking. Nosedive went to hit the guy, but the guy had the puck and was gone, and another goal was scored.   
"And the Mighty Ducks go down by one goal at the end of the half." The ducks followed by Phil and Lea went down to the locker room.   
"What was that?!" Wildwing yelled at Nosedive.   
"They guy was talking trash about you guys."  
"That's no reason to go after him like that! You've heard all that stuff before."  
"Sorry, Bro."  
"Let's get on the ice." Wildwing ordered. Nosedive looked down at his skates.   
"Dive, we all lose our tempers at times. It'll be alright." He smiled and followed his team on to the ice.

***

    Lea walked quietly through the Pond. Years of experience showing through, as she easily stayed silent, even after tripping over a pile of laundry in the hall. She stopped outside of Nosedive's room. She entered and taped a list of numbers and addresses of where she'd be. "Just in case." She whispered.   
"Just in case of what?"  
"In case you want to get a hold of me." Lea told Dive. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."  
"Just turned off my light. I was up reading."  
"Ah, well I should get back to my room, and get some sleep."  
"You could stay." Lea's eyes widened.   
"I'm not sure that hit me right." There was a moment of silence then Nosedive burst into laughter.   
"That's not what I meant! I meant, you could spend the night in here and we could talk. I promise, I won't try anything!"  
"Ok." Lea sat on the edge of his bed. "Whadda wanta talk about?"

***

    It was early when Lea woke up. The first thing she noticed was the arm around her waist. Lea tried to get out from under Nosedive's arm without waking him. Finally giving up, Lea shook him softly. "Dive, let me up." She whispered.   
"Just five more minutes." He muttered.   
"I'd love to, but I have to shower and catch a plane today."  
"Ok." Lea sighed.   
"Dive." She growled.   
"Three more minutes?"  
"Morning, Wildwing." Nosedive sat strait up.   
"It's not what it looks like!" He yelled. Lea started laughing. "It's not funny." Lea was laughing so hard she could only nod her head. "Well how's this for funny?" Nosedive asked before tickling her.   
"AHH!" Lea cried as she tried to get away.   
"Give up?"  
"Never!" After a few minutes of giggling and tickling Lea gave up. "Ok, ok, I give up."  
"Morning." Nosedive said breathing hard.   
"Morning." Lea whispered back, looking up at him. They started at each other for a while, trying the catch their breath. "We should get up."  
"Why?" Nosedive asked. "I'm comfortable, aren't you?"  
"Yes, but I've got to get ready to go. Plus what would the others say if they walked in on us like this?"  
"That I was one lucky guy?"  
"Dive."  
"I'm getting..." He stood up and pulled Lea to her feet. "But ya know, I was comfy."  
"I know. I'll see ya in 10." Lea said walking out the door and into Wildwing. "Hey, Wing."  
"Hi. Is Nosedive up yet?" He asked.   
"Yep. I've gotta go shower."

***

    Nosedive was eating as Lea came in. Wildwing watched them carefully, as Lea sat next to Dive. "Hey."  
"Hey." Dove responded. Lea smiled as she snatched some of his bacon. **"HEY!"** Lea smiled again.   
"Since when do you eat breakfast?" Duke asked her.   
"I'm hungry." She complained. "And airplane food sucks." Mallory rolled her eyes. "Do we have anything to eat in the 'fridge?"  
"I think there's some pizza left from the other night."  
"COOLNESS!" Lea jumped up and ran for the 'fridge.   
"What time do you have to be at the airport?" Phil asked.   
"In about two hours."  
"Are you packed?" Phil asked. Lea nodded her head. "You've got your tickets?"  
"Yes."  
"You're ready to go then?"  
"Yes, Uncle Phil. May I please finish my food now?"  
"Sure."  
"You want a piece?" Lea asked Dive.   
"Sure. After all you stole my bacon." Lea smiled.   
"Yep, and it was good too."  
"Brat."  
"You've got it."

***

     The group was gathered around the airport. Duke and Dive sat on either side of Lea. "Now, you know where each of your flights is suppose to go?" Phil asked. Lea sighed.   
"Don't worry about me. I've flown before. This is _NO_ big deal."  
"She's right, Phil. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Nosedive told him.   
"Thank you." Lea said still sounding a little exasperated.   
"No, problemo."  
"Flight 231 to New York, is now boarding. Please have your tickets ready."  
"That's me, guys. I'll be seeing you in two weeks, k?"  
"Sure thing, Kitten. Be safe ok?" Duke told her.   
"You bet. Well see ya." Lea waved a little as she walked a way.   
"I'm going to miss her." Nosedive complained.   
"Me too, Kid. Me too."

Author's note: This is part 2! I hope you like it. Sorry it's taken me so long to get done. Believe it or not, it's been a while since I started Part 1, and it's taken me even longer to get part 2 done. I really need to stop writing those side stories....

Disclaimer: I don't own the Might Ducks, or any thing else in this fic except, LeaMarie, and the plot. Disney also owns some references that were made in the creating of this fic. 


	3. Part 3

_**

Yet Another Move: Part 3  
LeaMarie Roquet-Rocket

**_

    Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except: the plot, LeaMarie, and NightCat Incorporated. At least I'm guessing there isn't such a company. If there is, this one baring any resemblance to the actual company is purely coincidental. 

"" speaking  
** actions ie the phone goes *ring ring*  
[] thoughts  
() Author's notes

    Nosedive was lying on the couch watching cartoons as Wildwing walked in followed by Mallory. "You were right, he's still there." Mallory told Wildwing. "Nosedive, have you even gotten up yet?" Mallory asked.  
"Yeah. I got up to get something to eat."   
"Nosedive, get up and go train."   
"Come on, let me relax a bit." He whined.   
"Nosedive, go practice your slap shot." Wildwing said speaking up.   
"Fine." Nosedive said getting up. "Only reason you want me out is so that you two can be _ALONE_ together." he commented before taking off running.   
"He can be so annoying sometimes." Mallory told Wildwing. Wildwing nodded his head.   
"But that's him."   
"Yeah, I know. But since Lea's been gone he's gotten even worse then normal."   
"Mal, ya can't blame the Kid too much. He's the only teen in the Pond again." Duke told her as he walked in. "He's got nothin' to focus his attention on."   
"He could be focussing his attention on capturing Dragaunus or on hockey." Mallory replied. 

***

    Nosedive was skating around the rink. "I'm bored." He told the air. "I want to do something. I wonder if Lea's home." He got off the ice and unlaced his skates. "Maybe I can give her a call." Hr got up and ran to the Ready Room. Grabbing the phone, he dialed a number.   
"Hello, LeaMarie Roquet-Rocket speaking. How may I help you?"   
"Hey, Lea! Do you have a free minute?"   
"Dive! For you, you bet. What's up?"   
"Honestly? I'm bored."   
"I see. You know what? So am I. The moron who's suppose to have all the data for me can't find it."   
"So do you have to stay longer?"   
"If he can find it by tomorrow, no. Otherwise it's possible."   
"I hope not. Things just aren't the same without you here."   
"Thanks. I hope I don't either. Though I don't really want to leave either."   
"I know the feeling. I want to go back to Puckworld, but at the same time I don't want to leave Earth."   
"Guess we're in the same boat." Nosedive sighed.   
"What's up?"   
"Just thinkin'."   
"You do that?" Tanya asked coming up from behind him.   
"'Bout?" Lea asked.   
"Can I tell you later?" Dive asked.   
"Someone in the room?"   
"Yeah."   
"Ok."   
"Who are you talking to?" Wildwing asked.   
"Hi, guys." Lea said.   
"Lea says hi." Nosedive reported.   
"Hey, Kitten."   
"You heard him?"   
"Yep."   
"I should let you go."   
"Ok, I'll e-mail you later, alright, Dive?"   
"I'd like that. So yeah, I'll talk at ya later, girly-girl."   
"Ok, bye." Nosedive hung up the phone.   
"How's she doin'?" Duke asked.   
"Good. She's kinda outta stuff to do, at the moment."   
"Let's get down to business." Wildwing told the group.   
"Dragaunus has been way to quiet lately." "Ah, what are you talking about? Lizard lips made noise last week, remember?" Nosedive shot. Wildwing rolled his eyes and continued.   
"We have to get ready for whatever Dragaunus has in mind. Tanya, I want you to keep an eye out for," Just then Drake 1 started blaring.   
"There's some disturbance in the mountains." Tanya told them pointing at the map.   
"Then let's move!" Wildwing yelled. 

***

    The Areowing landed near the mountain range. "Be careful. What ever it is, it's close." Wildwing warned.   
"Right." Mallory agreed. They heard a moan from some nearby bushes.   
"What was that?" Nosedive asked looking nervous.   
"I don't know. Yet." Wildwing said moving closer to the bush. Mallory followed closely, puck bazooka drawn.   
"My God." Mallory said stepping back. "Is it?"   
"What is it?" Duke asked running over. "It can't be." The rest of the group gathered around.   
"Canard?" Wildwing asked.   
"You'd better scan him, Wing. It could be the Chameleon." Mallory advised.   
"Right." Wildwing started scanning. "It's a duck alright." Nosedive looked around a bit.   
"I don't know about you guys, but I really don't like sitting around when Draggy could be around here somewhere." He told the others.   
"The Kid's right. We should get him outta here and to safety."   
"Are you sure this is Canard?" Tanya asked as Wildwing picked up the unconscious duck.   
"I'm positive." Wildwing responded glaring at Tanya. The group boarded the Areowing and took off for the Pond. 

***

    Wildwing had imminently rushed Canard into the Medical Bay room and laid him on a table. "Is he going to be alright?" He asked Tanya.   
"Ah, just give me a second..." She muttered doing a quick scan of his vital signs. "He should be fine. It looks like just a mild concussion." Tanya reported. Wildwing nodded his head.   
"Duke, Grin, keep an eye out for anything odd. Tanya, keep doing what you're doing. Mallory, you and Nosedive go make up the guest room."   
"Ah, problemo, Wingster. Lea's got that room now, 'member?" Nosedive asked.   
"Then figure something out." Wildwing snapped. Nosedive took a step back out of surprise.   
"Ah, righto. Come on Mal, let's go figure something out." He said as he bolted for the door. Mallory followed.   
"So, any ideas?" Mallory asked Nosedive.   
"Well, knowing Wildwing he'll want Canard to have his own room, so we'll have to move two of us in with each other." "Who and who?"   
"I don't know. Maybe we could move you girls in together."   
"I don't think so. Tanya has a little habit of never going to sleep. She's always up doing something, and I need my sleep."   
"And Duke likes his privacy, Grin's got so many meditation crystals it isn't even funny. Wildwing needs his space...I guess we could move Lea into my room, so that Canard has the guest room."   
"And what do you think LeaMarie's going to think of having to share a room with you?"   
"I don't know. Let's go find out."   
"It's past two in the morning there!" Mallory yelled.   
"She'll be up. She stays up a little later in New York than she does while she's here."   
"And you would know this how?"   
"I stayed up one night and talked to her. Her family was still up walking around, and they never said a word about going to bed." Nosedive informed her. He hit the speakerphone button and hit an auto dial.   
"Hello?" A voice came over the speaker.   
"Hi, Brooklyn. It's Nosedive, is Lea around?"   
"Yeah, just a second."   
"Who's Brooklyn?" Mallory whispered.   
"He's kinda like Lea's big brother."   
"Ah."   
"Hey, Dive! What's up?"   
"Well you see there's this thing..."   
"And does this thing have anything to do with you breaking something?" Lea asked suddenly.   
"No. Um...er...you remember me telling you about Canard?"   
"Yeah, what about him?"   
"Well you see, he's here?"   
"Here? As in the world here, New York here, or as in Anaheim here?"   
"Anaheim here."   
"Ok, so...how's it going?"   
"So far? He's unconscious, conches but Wing wants me and Mallory to find a room for him to stay in...And well knowing Wing he'll want Canard to have his own room." Nosedive told her.   
"What Nosedive is trying to get to is, can we move you into his room?" Mallory asked.   
"Hey, Mal! Sure, I don't have a problem with it. Just be careful moving some of my stuff. Some of it's a little fragile."   
"Ok, no problemo. We can do that."   
"Thanks. Oh, and could you call me and tell me what's going on over there? I wanna know what I'll be coming back to." "Sure thing. We'd better get to work. No telling how long he's going to be out for."   
"Alright. Night, you guys."   
"Night." Mallory and Dive said together before the connection closed.   
"I guess that means we should get to work." Nosedive commented.   
"Let's go." 

***

    Wildwing sat on a chair next to an unconscious Canard. "Wing, we've got it all figured out." Nosedive said walking in followed by Mallory. "We've just got to move some more stuff and we'll be done."   
"Good job."   
"Let's move the rest of that stuff."   
"Can I get a drink first?"   
"Hurry up." Nosedive ran out of the room. "How's he doing?" "Still the same."   
"He's strong. He'll be fine." Mallory told him placing a hand on Wildwing's shoulder.   
"Thanks, Mal. I really appreciate it."   
"You're welcome. I'd better go find Dive, or we'll never get that stuff moved."   
"Alright."   
"Don't stay up too late."   
"I won't." 

***

    Nosedive rolled over and went to stop the annoying buzzing sounds coming from his alarm clock. He stopped short as his muscles protested. "I knew I shouldn't have tried to move that." He muttered as he silenced the alarm. A knock at the door woke him up further. "Come in!" The doors swooshed open and Duke walked in. "Morning, Duke. What's up?"   
"Mallory just told me that you and Lea'd be sharin' a room." "Yeah, we kind of ran out of bedrooms."   
"If she tells me you tried anything..."   
"Chill, Duke! I'd never do something like that. She'd kick my tail feathers." Duke nodded his head.   
"Alright then." Duke walked out of the room.   
"Lea was right, he is getting protective." Mallory walked in.   
"You ready to get the rest of Lea's stuff moved?"   
"Yeah, just let me get dressed first, ok?" 

***

    Tanya was running test and checking on Canard while trying not to wake up Wildwing. "Where am I?" A horse voiced asked. Tanya walked over to Canard.   
"You're safe. You're in the Medical Bay of the Pond." Tanya told him.   
"You're awake!" Wildwing yelled.   
"Yeah. What planet are we on? Are we on Puckworld?"   
"No, we're on a planet called Earth." Wildwing told him. Grin and Duke walked in.   
"Hey, Wing, oh ya awake." Duke said.   
"Yeah, I am." Canard looked around. "Where's Mallory and the kid?" The way he said kid sent chills down Grin and Duke's spines.   
"They're clearing a room for you." Tanya told him.   
"So he's still alive." Canard stated.   
"Hey, Wing-stir, we're done!" Nosedive said bouncing in.   
"Oh, hi, Canard."   
"We're lucky there wasn't a lot to move." Mallory commented dryly as she walked in.   
"Thanks for doing all that cleaning."   
"No problemo."   
"You're welcome." Canard's eyes hadn't left Mallory since she'd come in.   
"Oh!" Nosedive said suddenly. "I'd better go call Lea. I promised I'd call if anything changed."   
"Who's Lea?"   
"She's our manager's niece."   
"Why do you need a manager?"   
"We play professional hockey here." Duke told Canard. Canard looked surprised.   
"How are you at playing?"   
"We're rated at the top of the league." Wildwing informed him.   
"Yeah, thanks to Wildwing and Nosedive." Mallory said smiling at Wildwing.   
"Oh?"   
"Wildwing is the best goalie in the league and Nosedive is our lead scorer." Canard tried to stand up but Tanya gently pushed him back.   
"You should sit for a while. Just in case." She told him. "How long have you been here?"   
"About two years now." Nosedive whistled as he walked back in.   
"So kid," Nosedive winced slightly. "You're still alive. Are you helping the team any or are you still a screw off?"   
"I help."   
"So, what did Kitten have to say?" Duke asked changing the subject.   
"She said that she was glade that we got all her stuff moved and she told me to say hi to every one. Oh! And she told me to tell you." He said turning to Mallory. "Just tell him!" Mallory's face turned red.   
"If you talk to her before I do, tell her, **NO!**"   
"Gottcha, Girly-girl. Oh, and she says she might becoming home early. She's got a ton of her work done."   
"That's good. It'll be nice to have her back here again."   
"Are you hungry?" Wildwing asked Canard.   
"A little."   
"Tanya, can he get us so we can show him around and feed him?"   
"Yeah I guess...as long as he, you know, takes it easy."   
"Great! Come on, Canard, I'll show you around." Wildwing said excitedly. "Err...which room is he in?"   
"Lea's old room." Nosedive chirped. 

***

    The ducks were sitting around the table. "Where's Phil?" Wildwing asked.   
"He's at a conference. Why?" Nosedive asked.   
"Just wondering." *RING, RING*   
"I'll get it!" Nosedive shouted running to the phone. Duke shook his head. A couple of minutes later, "Duke, Lea wants to talk to you for a bit." Duke jumped out of his chair.   
"What's so special about this Lea that she's got Duke and Nosedive so interested?" Canard asked.   
"Well.... I guess she's just...I don't really know." Tanya told Canard.   
"They have found a kindred spirit in her." Grin told them. "What do you mean?"   
"Nosedive's got a crush on her, and Duke's got a protective streak for her." Wildwing explained.   
"A thief has a protective streak for some one other then himself?"   
"A former thief, and Duke's a nice guy." Mallory spoke up. Canard looked surprised. Nosedive and Duke walked back into the room.   
"This is going to be cool." Nosedive said excitedly.   
"Yeah it is, Kid."   
"What's going to be so cool?" Canard asked.   
"Lea said that David Xanatos is sponsoring a charity event, and he wants us to come." Duke explained.   
"Why'd she tell you? Shouldn't she'd told Wildwing?" Canard asked.   
"It's not her style. Plus she thought she'd tell the two people she'd know would come."   
"What kind of charity event?" Wildwing asked.   
"It's so under privilege children get the chance to play sports, instruments, go on trips to museums, that kind of stuff." Nosedive told them.   
"I'm in!" Mallory exclaimed.   
"Me too." Tanya agreed.   
"I too, will help to enlighten the youth." Grin told them.   
"Well them we might as well all go." Wildwing told Dive.   
"When and where is it?"   
"In a week."   
"I thought she'd be back in a week." Mallory said.   
"She will be. She'll be coming here two days before and she'll travel out and back with us." Nosedive said excitedly.   
"She says she's planning on us arriving a little early so she can help set up." Duke continued.   
"Dive, why don't you go call her and tell her that we'll all be attending."   
"Great!" Nosedive ran off.   
"Tell Phil when he gets back." Wildwing instructed Duke.   
"Gottcha. Oh, and Kitten asked if we could not wear the armor."   
"You mean we finally get to go out in public in real clothes?" Mallory asked excitedly.   
"Fine, we'll not wear out armor." Nosedive came back in. "But we'll bring some weapons with us."   
"Jeez, Bro, we're going to a party, not a publicity stunt."   
"I'd rather not get caught in a fight without some sort of defense." Wildwing snapped.   
"Ok, ok, I get the point." Nosedive put up his hands.   
"You should be more respectful, kid." Canard snarled. Duke saw Nosedive flinch.   
"I've gotta run to the mall, ya wannna come with?" Duke asked Nosedive.   
"Yeah, we need to pick up another bed."   
"Keys?" Duke asked Tanya.   
"There in the Migrator, please bring it back in one piece." she said.   
"Sure thing, Tanny." Nosedive said following Duke out. 

***

    Nosedive was sitting on the couch looking through some fan mail. [We normally do this together.] He thought to himself. [But since Canard showed up...] Nosedive growled just as Canard entered.   
"Why aren't you practicing?" Canard demanded.   
"I'm going through the mail." Just then, he sneezed. "And this one's from a girl." He dropped it in a pile.   
"Oh, and who's it for?"   
"Me."   
"Why would any one want to send you mail? You're nothing but a screw up." The doors opened cutting off any comments Nosedive had.   
"Lea wants us to have everything packed when she gets here." Mallory told Duke.   
"Yeah, she juste doesn't like having to run around looking for things."   
"Mail!" Nosedive exclaimed.   
"Really? How many bags?"   
"Only six."   
"Only?" Canard gasped in surprise.   
"Yeah, that's not that much." Mallory said sitting next to Dive. "Wow, that's strong."   
"I know. Duke could you open that one? I keep sneezing at it." Nosedive asked.   
"Sure thin', Kid." He opened it and read it over. "Nothing important, just a marriage proposal."   
"A **WHAT**?" Canard demanded.   
"A marriage proposal. We all almost always get one every time we bring in the mail." Mallory explained opening a letter. "See, here's one for me." She said handing over the letter to Canard. Canard scanned the letter over.   
"Why do they think that you'd except some one that you've never met before?"   
"They don't really. They just either hope that we will or that it couldn't hurt to give it a try." Canard nodded his head.   
"I see." 

***

    Canard watched as the humans were walking past, occasionally one would stop and ask for an autograph. "How do you stand all this attention?"   
"You get use to it." Mallory answered finishing up an autograph.   
"So what's this friend of yours look like?"   
"She's short, brown hair. Cute, perky..."   
"Ya sure about that? I mean she's been on a plane for most of the day." Duke pointed out.   
"True." Nosedive said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if her hair will be strait ore curly. She mentioned something about straitening it."   
"I'm going to go get a drink." Wildwing announced walking off towards a vending machine.   
"Yeah, me too." Mallory said following after Wildwing.   
"Hey, Mal-mal, could you get me a coffee?" Duke yelled after her. "I'll be right back." He told Nosedive.   
"K, could you get two Dews? I'm going to be Lea'll want one." Dive asked.   
"Sure thing."   
"How can you tell all the these people apart?" Canard asked. "And how do you stand all this traffic?"   
"It's just the airport that's like this." A girl brushed past Canard.   
"Excuse me." Nosedive looked surprised as the girl wrapped her arms around Dive. Nosedive pulled her closer to him.   
"Hey, Cutie." He said smiling down at the girl in his arms.   
"Hey. Who's all here?" The girl whispered.   
"Me, Duke, Wig, Mal, him." Nosedive said pointing at Canard.   
"Hi." Lea said turning around to face Canard. Nosedive repositioned his arms around her. "I'm LeaMarie."   
"Canard." Lea nodded her head.   
"Hey, Dive, let's go get my stuff so we can go. I hate airports."   
"Ok. Do I have to let go? I missed you."   
"I messed you too." Lea and Dive walked off leaving Canard by himself.   
"Where'd Dive go?" Wildwing asked   
"He walked off with some human girl."   
"He must have found Lea." Mallory said.   
"Come on, let's go see if we can find them."   
"Ah, let 'em have some time to themselves. They haven't seen each other for two weeks." Duke commented.   
"Alright. But after ten minuets we go looking for them." Wildwing consented.   
"I don't think we even have to wait that long. Look." Mallory said pointing at the couple coming towards them. Nosedive had a couple of suitcases in his hands.   
"Hey, Kitten! Welcome back!"   
"Hey, Duke! Thanks. Hey, Mal, Wing!"   
"And, Lea, you're going to love our room." Nosedive continued excitedly.   
"Did you clean it?" Nosedive nodded his head.   
"Thank the Stars he did, or we wouldn't have been able to fit all your stuff in there." Mallory teased.   
"You're letting them share a room?" Canard whispered to Wildwing.   
"We ran out of rooms." He whispered back.   
"Dive, let me get one of those." Lea said reaching for the larger bag.   
"Fine, but you get the light one." He said grabbing the heavy one and lifting it off the ground.   
"Show off." 

***

    The team arrived at the Pond and Lea and Nosedive went to put Lea's stuff away. "Wow, it looks great." Lea praised. "You two did a great job on it."   
"Thanks. I hope we got your stuff back into order."   
"It's fine if it's not. I really don't care."   
"You can put some stuff up on the walls or do some decorating if you want to."   
"There's not really a lot of stuff I decorate with. I don't really like having a lot of unnecessary stuff around. If I do, I usually end up tripping over it."   
"Maybe that's why I always trip in the mornings."   
"Or it could be all the stuff on the floor. But you never know." Lea flopped down on her bed. "Wow, I feel like I could fall asleep right here."   
"You could take a nap."   
"No, I won't sleep tonight if I do. Come to think of it, I probably won't sleep tonight anyway."   
"Oh? Are you hinting at something?" Lea tried to hit him with a pillow.   
"No. Jet lag."   
"Ah. So you don't" A knock cut him off.   
"Come in!" Lea called smirking at Dive. Duke walked in. "Hey, Duke." Lea said.   
"Dinner's ready." He told them.   
"Already? Coolness." Lea commented trying to sit up.   
"Maybe not. Wildwing made it." Nosedive stuck his tongue out.   
"Do you still have Poison Control on speed dial?" Lea asked.   
"Or better yet the morgue?" Duke laughed.   
"It could be worse, Mallory could've cooked."   
"You know, if they ever have kids, I'm gonna feel sorry for them." Duke said.   
"The kids, or Wing and Mal?"   
"The kids."   
"Come on. We'd better get going." Lea said from where she laid.   
"Do you want some help up?" Nosedive asked.   
"That would be nice."   
"K. Come on." He said pulling her to her feet. 

***

    The group was assembled around the table waiting for Wildwing to bring the food to the table. "I hope everybody's hungry." Wildwing said bring out a large pot.   
[Big pot, not a good thing.] Lea thought to herself. [I wonder what's in there. Maybe it's better if I don't ask.]   
"So, what did you make Wildwing?" Canard asked.   
"Beef stew." Lea and Dive exchanged looks. Duke kicked Nosedive from the other side of the table. "Dive, hand me your bowl." Wildwing instructed. Nosedive handed the bowl over and Wing filled it. "Lea?" He filled the bowl and handed it back. "Here." Wildwing proceeded to fill all the bowls. Every one nervously watched as Nosedive went to take the first bite.   
"It's good." He said sounding surprised. Lea looked at him funny and took a bit of her stew too. She nodded her head.   
"Good job, Wing."   
"Thanks."   
"Um...where did you get the beef from?" Tanya asked.   
"Oh, from some cans."   
"Cans?" Lea asked looking a little green.   
"Yeah, some cans without labels. I opened one up and there was all this beef in there...Why?"   
"Wing, those were cans left over from when Phil got a guard dog." Duke finished. 

***

    Lea and Nosedive were in their room. "Well, dinner would've went better if Tanya hadn't asked where he'd gotten the beef from." Lea told Dive.   
"Yeah. But it was worth it to see that look on Canard's face." Nosedive said vindictively. Lea laughed.   
"Yeah, and I thought only Kermit the frog could turn that green."   
"Well he deserved it. Canard's a total asshole. I just wish he'd leave again." Nosedive told her.   
"So he's an asshole. Ignore him." Lea told him.   
"I try, but it always seems like he either gets under my feathers or Wing sides with him and I end up getting blamed for almost everything." Nosedive said lowering his head. Lea pulled closer to Dive.   
"Dive, sweetheart, give them a couple of days, and if things don't work out, we'll figure something out. Alright?" Nosedive nodded his head. "Good. Now how about we go get some ice cream?" Lea asked.   
"That sounds good."   
"Great! Just let me change my cloths and we can go."   
"Do you want me to like leave?" Dive asked turning red.   
"Nah, if we're gonna share a room we'll have to get use to changing while the other ones around. We can't go stand in the hall, it'd look weird." Lea grabbed a skirt and a tank top while Nosedive faced the wall. He jumped when Lea laid her hand on his shoulder. "Ready?"   
"Yep, let's go." Lea and Dive walked out and into the hall when Canard stepped out of his room.   
"Where are you two going?"   
"Out." Lea called over her shoulder.   
"Out where?"   
"If thee must know, for ice cream." Lea said pushing her hair out of her face.   
"Oh, and what makes you think you can just go out anytime you want?"   
"The fact, that you can't stop me." Lea answered. Nosedive noted that her eyes started to look a little less blue and a little more violet then they had a moment before. Canard glared at her.   
"And what makes you think that I can't?"   
"I'd like to see you try. Now if you'll excuse us. I want to enjoy the rest of my day." Lea snapped around and marched out of the room followed closely by Dive. Canard stormed out of the room. 

***

    Lea and Nosedive were sitting in the park eating their ice cream. "I see what you meant about him. He's a total jerk." Lea said laying her hand on his arm.   
"Yeah. That was just a little bit too. Normally I got stuck with all the dirty work. Did I tell you that he wanted to leave me behind on Puckworld?"   
"No, you didn't." Lea replied frowning.   
"Yeah. He also didn't want me to join the resistance. Wing told him it was either the both of us or none. Canard didn't like it, but he went along with it."   
"I see. Umm...not to change the subject, but do you have practice tonight?"   
"Ah, yeah. Oh, man! I'm gonna be late! Let's go!" The two teens took off running. Nosedive threw on his gear while Lea got his helmet and jersey ready for him. "Come on!" Nosedive yelled running out of the locker room.   
"I'm glade you two decided to join us." Canard said sarcastically. "Go do laps until I'm tired." Canard ordered. Nosedive grumbled but took off skating. "And you..."   
"Are going to stand her and watch you hit the ice." Lea finished. Canard scowled and started to skate away but hit the ice instead. Nosedive was fighting to keep a strait face.   
"Are you alright?" Wildwing asked.   
"Fine." He growled as he laced up his skate. Lea winked at Dive. "Let's get started." Canard yelled as he pulled himself off the ice. "Nosedive, go sit down. I'm benching you for tonight." Nosedive finished his lap and sat next to Lea.   
"When did he take over?" Lea whispered.   
"He was the original team captain." Drake 1 started blaring. "Let's move!" Canard yelled. Lea and Dive jumped off the bench and followed every one else to the Migrator. Canard was sitting in Nosedive's normal spot. Lea and Nosedive squeezed into one seat in the back. No one noticed that either of them was along. They pulled up to the site where the Saurians were attacking. Canard jumped into battle. The others hesitated for a second until they started getting shot at. Siege and Chameleon seemed to be trying to move them away form something.   
"Hey, Dive. Do you think you could distract Chameleon for a bit?"   
"Yeah, why?"   
"Just trust me, ok?"   
"Ok. Just tell me when."   
"Ok, when I get to that post." Lea pointed to a post that was holding up a billboard. "Get his attention."   
"Righto." Lea snuck behind some trees and shrubs until she was at the post. She looked over to see Nosedive locked in combat with the Chameleon. She continued forward, keeping low to the ground.   
[I will not be seen.] Lea thought to herself as she ducked behind a tree. She could just see what Siege and Chameleon had been up to. There was a large ray device sitting near by. "I thought we'd destroyed all of those." Lea muttered as she noted the NightCat label on the gun. "Well looks like we missed one. Guess I'll have to fix that." She muttered as she took off running for the gun.   
**"HEY! STOP HER!"** Siege yelled noticing Lea for the first time. She felt several laser blasts miss her before she took one on the shoulder. Lea winced but kept running, stopping only long enough to pick up the gun. She hid behind a tree. Panting slightly she climbed the tree, hiding among the branches.   
[No one can see me.] She thought as she watched Chameleon looking for her. The ducks were stuck in a circle of Hunter Drones, and Dive was laying several feet away from them. Siege was advancing on him. [Teleport.] Lea thought quickly. She landed in the tree that Nosedive was laying on.   
**"WHAT THE?!"** Siege yelled jumping back.   
"Get away from him." Lea growled, eyes flashing to violet.   
"You can't possibly know how to use that." Siege commented looking at the laser. Lea fired at him. Siege barley had time to duck out of the way. "Let's get out of here!" He yelled teleporting away. The Saurians fled leaving only the Hunter Drones. Lea quickly blasted them with the laser, leaving only little piles of dust.   
"What is that thing?" Canard asked.   
"Dangerous." Lea answered, pressing a button. A red light started blinking. "5...4...3...2...Throw." Lea said throwing the laser. It exploded in a brilliant blast of red light.   
"Why did you do that?! We could've used that!" Canard yelled.   
"I pity the mortal that wants to use that sort of power." Lea told him.   
"Did any one catch the license of that bus?" Nosedive asked groggily.   
"Careful." Lea said helping him sit up.   
"Thanks."   
"Let's get back to the Pond." Canard snapped. Lea and Duke helped the unsteady Nosedive to his feet and back into the Migrator. 

***

    Lea and Nosedive were lying awake talking. "I understand why Canard blew his top about you destroying that gun, I mean, it took out ten Hunter Drones with one blast. But how did you know how to use it?" Nosedive asked.   
"You didn't get a chance to see the label on the side of it, did you?" Lea asked. Nosedive shook his head.   
"No, why?"   
"On the side of it was a black cat paw. It's the symbol of NightCat incorporated. I...um...sort of co-own it." Lea said looking down at the red sheets under her.   
"YOU OWN IT?" Nosedive demanded.   
"_Co_-own it. My cousin owns the other half." Lea admitted. Nosedive nodded.   
"Ok, continue."   
"We were into the weapons business for a while. We came up with that laser. From what we could figure out, there was almost nothing that it couldn't blast through. One day one of the other guns was stolen. We found it a couple of weeks later, in the hands of some power-crazed egomaniac. He wanted to take over the world. It was a tough battle, but we got the gun back. There is no way I was going to let the guns stay in existence, so we took them apart and put in a power detonator on them. By pushing that button the gun could be destroyed, by it's own power. We destroyed all of them. Or so I thought. We thought we were one short, but it wasn't for sure. We had to keep really crappy records of that laser. Thankfully that was the last one."   
"Why did you destroy it? We could have used it against Dragaunus."   
"No one, should be allowed to have that much power." Lea told him firmly.   
"I see. We should get some sleep. We've got a plane to catch." He told her.   
"Yeah. I just hope it doesn't start snowing." Lea muttered.   
"In California?"   
"No, back in New York. They've already have a ton of it on the ground." Lea complained.   
"I see. Well sleep tight."   
"You too." 

***

    Lea snapped awake as she heard the sound of her cell phone. She blindly reached around for the annoying sound. "Hello?" She asked as she quickly turned on the phone.   
"Hi, Lea. It's Fox."   
"Hi, Aunt Fox. What's up?"   
"Have you seen the weather report lately?"   
"No, why?"   
"We've gotten over 16 inches of snow. All the local airports are closed."   
"Great. So I guess that means I'm stuck in Anaheim." Lea mumbled.   
"Yeah. I'm sorry." Fox said softly.   
"It's ok. It's not your fault. It might be Puck's but it's not yours." Lea said jokingly.   
"Alright then. I'll talk to you later."   
"Alright. Talk to you later." Lea said hanging up the phone. "Who was it?"   
"My aunt. All the airports in New York are closed, because of all the snow." Lea told him.   
"I see. I'm sorry. I know you were looking forward to going." He said.   
"Yeah, but I'll be back in New York soon, so it's not that big of a deal." Lea said laying back down. Silence filled the room for a few seconds.   
"Hey, Lea? Wanna talk?"   
"I would love to, but I can't see you."   
"So, come over here."   
"Ok." Lea muttered. She got up and tripped over a comic. "Remember what I said about extra stuffs lying around?" Lea asked smiling.   
"Sorry."   
"Is ok." She plopped down on his bed. Nosedive covered her up with a blanket. "I can just see Duke or Wildwing walking in..." The doors whooshed open.   
"Lea, Dive?" Lea could see the outline of both males. "Oh, gawd." Lea muttered. Nosedive started laughing.   
"Yes?"   
"What in the?!" Duke started.   
"Nosedive..."   
"I just came over here so we could talk." Lea said quickly.   
"You can't talk from your bed?"   
"I can, but I like being able to see what I'm talking at."   
"Repeat that sentence." Nosedive told her.   
"Why? I can't talk at stuff?"   
"Not that, the 'see what I'm talking at' part."   
"So, I can't talk at inanimate objects?"   
"You two..."   
"Yes?"   
"The airports are closed."   
"Yeah, I know." Lea said grimly. "My aunt called."   
"Ok. Well...um...I guess...we'll see you in the morning?"   
"Yeah. See ya." Lea said falling asleep.   
"You try anythin' wit her..."   
"I won't! She'd kill me!"   
"Would not." Lea muttered.   
"You wouldn't?"   
"No, to messy. Torture is more my speed."   
"Night you two."   
"Night." 

***

    Lea and Nosedive walked into the kitchen, amazingly they were the only ones in it. "Where is everyone?" Nosedive asked looking around.   
"I think they're sleeping in." Lea said looking back at the door.   
"This is a first. We're the first two up." Lea nodded her head. Dive got two bowls and some cereal out of the cupboard while Lea got out the milk and sugar. They ate in silence for a few minutes.   
"Is it just me or has it been too quiet around here?" Lea asked smiling evilly.   
"I think it's been just a tad to boring around here." Nosedive agreed. "What do you think we should do about it?" Lea leaned in closer to Dive.   
"Have you ever been in a house where when some one flushes the toilet all the cold water from the shower goes for the toilet?" She asked. Nosedive nodded his head. "Well you see, if we set up the toilet so it does that, only with a slight improvement...I think a little chaos could be brought into our lives for a few minutes."   
"Let's do it!" 

***

    Canard walked into the bathroom determined to take a nice hot shower. He still stunk from last night's battle. "You'd think with as many people living here, they'd have gotten a bigger hot water heater." He complained to himself as he stripped down into his boxers. The door started to open. "Hey!" He yelled out.   
"Sorry!" Tanya's voice entered back in. "But you should really learn to lock the door. Mallory would've just walked right in, ask Wildwing." she yelled back through the door.   
"Thanks for the advice, now get away from here!" He yelled out, before he tripped and caught himself. He looked down to see what he'd tripped on to find it was one of Dive's socks. Canard shook his head. "Dumb kids. Can't pick up after themselves...." He muttered as he turned on the shower. He enjoyed the hot rush of water relaxing his tight shoulders. He'd just gotten the shampoo into his hair when the water went from hot to cold to finally staying hot. "**_OUCH!_**" He yelled jumping out of the shower. He'd yelled loud enough to cause the whole team to come running into the bathroom.   
"What's wrong?! Oh, my..." Mallory finished blushing, and turning away. The males in the group started laughing. **"WHAT?"** Canard demanded as he covered himself with his towel.   
"When did you decided to dye your feathers green?" Duke asked, snickering.   
**"OUT!"** Canard yelled. The others tore from the room. 

***

    Nosedive enjoyed the look of shock and surprise on the other's faces when they came out of the bathroom. "Hey, guys. What's up?" The older ducks looked at each other and back at the small blond duck.   
"Why did you do it?" Wildwing asked sternly.   
"Do what?" Nosedive asked looking blankly at the others.   
"Turn the off the cold water, and put dye in Canard's shampoo?" Mallory asked looking as stern as the others.   
"I just got up! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!"   
"Dive? What's up?" A vary sleepy looking LeaMarie asked standing at the side of her bedroom door. "And why'd you go running from the room?"   
"I heard Canard yell, and by the time I got out here, they started accusing me of turning off the hot water and putting dye in Canard's shampoo." He told her.   
"How could you do all that, when you were with me?" Lea asked.   
"You're telling me, he was with you the whole time?" Wildwing asked. Lea nodded her head.   
"He's been at my side since early this morning." She told the group.   
"Any one have any ideas who did it?" Canard asked walking out from the bathroom. Even fully dressed the dye was vary visible on his face, hands, and hair. Nosedive tried not to laugh while Lea looked confused.   
"I either need more sleep, or he's not feeling well." Lea said looking up at Nosedive. "He's looking a little green."   
"Some one put dye in my shampoo." Canard snapped at Lea.   
"Are you sure you didn't grab one of my dyes instead of your shampoo?" Lea asked leaning against Dive.   
"Yes, I'm sure!" He yelled storming back into the bathroom. "See!" He yelled holding out a bottle of NightCat inc. Electric Green Hair Dye.   
"It's one of mine." Lea told him. "And it's a NightCat brand, have fun trying to get that out." She commented dryly.   
"What do you mean?" Wildwing asked.   
"It was designed to come out only after using a special conditioner."   
"So, get the conditioner!" Canard snapped.   
"I'm out. I'd have to get it shipped from New York. And with all this snow that's coming down, who knows how long it's going to take." Lea said walking back into her room.   
**"ORDER IT!"** Canard yelled after her.   
"I'm on it." Nosedive followed her in. Lea held up a bottle for him to see. "How long do you think I should hold onto this?" She asked grinning evilly.   
"Oh, how about three or four business days?" 

Fin!

AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. 


	4. Part 4

Title: Yet Another Move: Part 4  
LeaMarie F. Rocket

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. If I did, they'd still be making episodes. I mean come on! There's tons of other stuff that could've been done with the show!P  
  
A.N.: Sayings that are like this () are thoughts. Anything in all caps is yelling. {Like they can't tell, Lea?} Things in are sounds, or effects. Things that are in [] are actions. And things like means that it's a page break. New scene I know most of you know this, but just in case...  
  
Nosedive smiled as he watched LeaMarie skate. It'd taken a long time but she could finally skate by herself. Dive was having fun watching her skate somewhat gracefully across the ice and cheering her on.   
"What are you two doing?" Canard demanded startling both of the teens. Lea steadied herself enough to not hit the ice too hard. Nosedive could just barely hear her muttering a few choice words.   
"I'm teaching her how to skate," Nosedive explained, motioning out to Lea as she pulled herself off of the ice.  
"Why aren't you two doing something more productive?" Canard demanded.  
Lea skated over to where the two were standing. "Like what? Yelling and bossing people around?" She asked sarcastically, brushing some ice flakes off of her black skating pants. "Come on, Dive." Lea walked away with Nosedive helping her off the ice.  
Canard followed a few paces later. He watched as the two walked into their room. "You two are not going to play games," Canard declared entering the room.  
"**PERVERT**!" Lea yelled holding a shirt up to cover her chest. "**GET OUT**!" When he didn't move Lea picked up a desk lamp and threw it at him.   
Canard, seeing the object flying at his head, ducked out of the room. The crash that followed brought the rest of the team running.   
"We heard a crash, what's wrong?" Mallory demanded.  
The doors of Lea and Nosedive's bedroom swished open and a fuming Lea stepped out, followed closely by Nosedive.  
"I swear to the High Heavens the next time you do something like that I will **NOT** miss!" Lea vowed menacingly.  
"What did he do?" Wildwing asked, looking between Lea and Canard.  
"He walked in without knocking and then wouldn't leave!"  
"So?"  
"My shirt was **OFF**!" Lea yelled. "I'm going to get a broom."   
"Dude, you're in trouble!" Nosedive exclaimed.  
"Shut up, Nosedive," Canard hissed.  
Lea walked back and as she pasted Canard she hit him on the head with the handle of the broom.  
"**OUCH**!"  
"Lea," Wildwing started but was cut off as the door shut behind her. "Nosedive, tell her to come here and apologize to him," Wildwing instructed.  
"No way! He deserved it!"  
"Duke?"  
"I think the kid's right. You can't just go barging into people's rooms. 'Sides, you saw the look on her face I don't want to tick her off anymore."  
Lea came back out with the lamp in a wastebasket. Canard instinctively stepped away from the broom handle.  
Nosedive followed her. When they were away from the rest of the team he placed a hand on Lea's shoulder. "You know, there's that sports dinner tonight do you wanna go with me?"  
Lea smiled. "Sure, as long as neither of us have to be around Canard."  
Nosedive chuckled. "I don't think that will be a problem. I get the feeling he's going to stay away from you for a while. Especially if you've got that broom in your hand."  
"If he thinks I'm bad with a broom, he should see me with a bokken," Lea said smirking.  
"Come on, let's go hang out at the mall and see what's going on with Thrash and Mookie, alright?"  
"'Kay."  
----  
Duke stood by and watched as Canard kicked the stuffing out of a punching bag. "She" [Punch] "Nearly" [Kick] "Hit me with that stupid lamp!" Canard yelled as he gave the bag one final kick.  
"Well, ya did walk in without knockin'," Duke reminded him.  
Canard growled at him. "If they hadn't walked off when I was giving them orders, I wouldn't have had to follow them in."  
"The kids need some time alone. It's not fair to watch their every move. Ya keep it up and they might start tryin' to retaliate," Duke advised.  
"Oh, and what's the worse that they can do? Dye my feathers green again?" Canard asked walking out of the gym and into the Ready Room.  
"I get the feeling they'd do more then that," Mallory said grinning. "You missed the first couple of weeks Lea was here. Those two were sure coming up with some good stuff."  
"Like you weren't there helping them along with it," Wildwing said smiling at her.  
"I caught you giving Nosedive some ideas too, you know," Mallory responded.  
"You mean, you all knew about their pranks, and didn't try to stop them?" Canard demanded.  
"Why should we? They weren't hurtin' any one," Duke responded. "Besides, they're just kids they need to play too."  
Canard rolled his eyes. "What they need is some strong discipline. No soldier should ever walk away from his or her superior officer like that."  
"We may be finishin' a war here but they're still to young to fully get into the whole army bit. They're both too free willed to do that."  
"Mallory's free willed and she fits in just fine with any army," Canard reminded him.  
"Yeah, she was also raised that way."  
"So what, Duke? If I could just discipline them the way my father did, they'd be following orders perfectly."  
"They call the way your father disciplined you "child abuse" on this planet," Wildwing stepped in. "Hitting a kid with a hockey stick isn't legal here."  
"They'd have a lot less problems with their children here if the government would get out of peoples lives and let them train the kids. Kids need a good dose of fear in them to make them obedient."  
"They also need to be treated with respect!" Duke jumped in. "You wouldn't believe the number of kids I saw come into the gang 'cuz they're parents didn't give a damn about them, and the only attention they got was when they were being beaten! That's no way for a kid to grow up! I saw good kids dying in the streets, from some of your type-"  
Ring Ring the phone suddenly yelled, surprising the ducks.  
"Uh, hello?" Tanya asked. "No, she's not in right now. May I take a message?" Tanya asked searching for a pen and paper. "Night Cat meeting, 11'Oclock. Main meeting hall. Right. No problem, I'll make sure she gets the message," Tanya hung up the phone.  
"What was that all about?" Wildwing asked.  
"Lea's got some meeting she needs to go to Monday."  
"So, she has to leave tomorrow?"   
"Knowing her, yeah," Mallory answered.  
"What kind of meeting?" Canard asked, suddenly interested.  
"He didn't say," Tanya replied. "Come to think of it, I don't even know what she does or where she works."  
"Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought him back," Lea's voice rang from the doorway. She and Nosedive were both holding several bags.  
"What's all that stuff for?" Canard asked. "Money burning a hole in your pocket?"  
"Who uses money now-a-days?" Lea asked.  
"We've got that sports dinner tonight, and all my good clothes are in shreds-"  
"They're more like good grease rags now," Mallory cut in.  
Nosedive ignored her and continued, "So, Lea and I went to get some new ones and she found the coolest dress! So, we had to get her that, and then I needed new shoes-"  
"Yeah, you're last ones might make nice gardenin' shoes," Duke cut in.  
"Plus, he was growing out of them. If he keeps this growth spurt up he's going to be taller then me," Wildwing cut in.  
Nosedive was starting to get a little annoyed but continued, "Then we just hit the mall-"  
"Oh, Mal! I saw some stuff there you would just love!" Lea exclaimed. She glanced at Dive, "And I only cut in now to annoy you."  
"I know. But, yeah, that's what we were up to."  
"So, how much did you two spend?" Wildwing asked, looking between the two teens.  
"Let's see...30 for the shoes, 70 for the dress, another 30 for accessories, and 90 for anime and other fun stuffs!" Lea bubbled. "So about..." Lea paused calculating it out. "$220! Wow, I thought I was hitting my budget..."  
"Yeah, right," Nosedive smirked. "You knew you had more then that."  
"So, how much did you spend?" Mallory asked him.  
"Only $100," He answered her.  
Canard's mouth dropped. "_Only_ $100!"   
"Cloths cost money," Lea replied.  
"Lea, you got a call," Tanya cut in.  
"Really? From who?"  
"You're office, they said that you have a meeting 11'0clock, Monday, in the main meeting hall."  
"Did they say what the meeting was about?"  
"Just something about Night Cat," Tanya replied.  
Lea sighed. "Wonderful. That won't last long."  
"Are they really that bad?" Nosedive asked.  
"Yeah, it's like sitting through a six hour documentary about floss."  
"Ouch!" Duke commented, wincing.  
Lea sighed. "Well, I'm going to go make my plane reservations, and make sure that everyone in New York knows I'm coming. Then, I'm going to take a nap. Could you wake me up about an hour before we have to leave?" Lea asked Dive.  
"Sure thing!" Nosedive chirruped happily. "I'm going to go get a snack," He announced walking away.  
"She's sure got him wrapped around her little finger," Canard muttered.  
"You'd be wrapped around her finger too, if she looked at you like she does the Kid," Duke replied.  
"Yeah right! There's no way I'd fall for a human!" Canard snapped looking back.   
"That's what Nosedive said too," Wildwing noted.  
Nosedive walked back in carrying a large sandwich. "Guys, I think we're out of bread...oh, and we're out of sandwich meat too!" He announced taking a bite out of the sandwich.  
"Why is it dripping?" Mallory asked, a look of pure disgust on her face.  
"I OD'd on the Mayo," He replied, taking another bite.  
"That's disgusting!" Canard declared.  
"Wha ih?" Nosedive asked through the sandwich.  
"That for one thing!"  
"Izh nah!" Nosedive argued.  
Wildwing shook his head. "After you're done with that could you help Canard out with cleaning out the weapon's cabinet?"  
Nosedive nodded his head. "Ur ing!"  
Canard wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Wash your hands off first. We don't need the pucks covered in Mayo."   
  
---

Mallory watched as Nosedive and Canard soundlessly worked next to each other. Neither of them wanted to be working with the other, but Nosedive had been asked and Canard needed to learn the arsenal.   
[Those two will never get along, will they?] Mallory thought to herself.  
Canard shoved Nosedive to the side. Nosedive ignored him and continued to work on stacking some of the gas pucks in a small box.  
[That's why Lea's been snarling at Canard,] Mallory gasped. [Canard's been shoving and ordering Dive around. Dive or Lea don't like taking orders. It's no wonder the two of them have been plotting against Canard.]  
"How are things goin'?" Duke asked from outside the door.  
"Canard's been shoving Nosedive around a bit, but Nosedive hasn't reacted yet."  
"Lea's been working with him on some self control."  
"Must be working. Normally Nosedive would've tried to hit Canard by now," Mallory sighed.   
"Nosedive's been learning a lot from Lea," Duke said smiling. "Plus I think it helps that she's a girl. I think it keeps his attention...well at least to something," Duke said smirking, causing Mallory to roll her eyes.

---

"Move!" Canard snapped, reaching over Nosedive's head.  
Nosedive rolled his eyes and moved a few centimeters to the side. "Better?" He asked sarcastically.  
Canard glared at Nosedive, as he continued to clean the small storage room. "Where did you learn to organize? A college dorm?"  
"Nah, I learned from you!" Nosedive shot back.  
"Why you little..." Canard snarled, grabbing Nosedive by the front of his shirt.  
Nosedive pulled his shirt free. "I'm not so little any more," he responded.  
"So, you've grown a back bone," Canard snarled. "I'm not surprised. Trying to impress that girl?" I'm amazed she even gives you the time of day."  
Nosedive snarled at Canard.  
"You're so pathetic, maybe she feels sorry for you. That's it! She's a pity friend!"  
"She is not!" Nosedive snapped. "She's my friend. She wouldn't do something like that!"  
"Sure she wouldn't," Canard said knowingly.  
Nosedive snarled and launched himself at Canard, just as Wildwing walked in.  
He pulled Nosedive off of Canard. "Can't you behave yourself for even one day?" Wildwing demanded.   
"But he-"  
"I don't want to hear it! Go to your room!" Wildwing ordered dropping Nosedive onto his feet. "We'll discuss this later."  
Nosedive dejectedly walked out of the room.  
"I really don't know what's gotten into him lately," Wildwing apologized. "He's only been acting like this recently."  
"Maybe he needs therapy," Canard suggested.  
"I doubt we could get him to go."  
  
---  
  
Nosedive stormed into his room, forgetting that Lea was taking a catnap. "I can't believe him! He never listens to me!" Nosedive yelled. "He's always taking his side!"  
"Uhmh?" Lea muttered.  
Nosedive turned to see her face down on the bed. He smiled softly looking at the mess of brown curls that covered the sides of Lea's face. "Sorry, I forgot you were sleeping." Nosedive heard a muffled "oh". "I'd leave but I was sent to my room. I'll be quiet now," Nosedive promised.  
Lea raised her hand and waved a little, letting him know that she heard him.  
Nosedive sat down on the edge of his bed. His eye caught sight of a red envelope on the nightstand he and Lea shared. Picking up the envelope he read the name "Ranma Saotome". He saw a stack of papers underneath where the envelope had been, all with the name Ranma signed to them.  
"I wonder who he is? She's never mentioned him. Maybe he's just a friend..." Nosedive set the papers back down and lay down on the bed.  
[Man, things really have sucked around here lately. Canard's been a total pest, Wildwing won't listen to me, and now I've been sent to my room. This BITES!]  
The door opened swished open right then, causing Nosedive to sit up.  
Canard walked through the door. "Wing says that he wants to talk to you in the kitchen," Canard announced.  
Nosedive stood up and jumped out of the way as a red pillow went flying past his head, hitting Canard. Nosedive looked down at Lea. Her head now lay flat on the bed; the pillow she'd been using was in Canard's face.  
Nosedive smirked at the puzzled look on Canard's face. "She doesn't like being woken up. You're lucky, the lamp is in reach for her."  
Canard winced at the memory, and walked out of the room. Nosedive followed, stopping by the door. "Nice shot, Lea. You hit him dead on," He told her.  
Lea raised her hand and spread her fingers in the shape of a 'v'.  
Chuckling, Nosedive left the room.  
  
---  
  
Wildwing sat waiting for Nosedive to come in. He could understand that Nosedive was acting different because of his crush on Lea, but the way he acted towards Canard was totally inexcusable.  
Wildwing looked up at the clock on the wall. He'd sent Canard after Dive ten minutes ago, and neither of them had shown up. [He's got three minutes, and then I go after him,] Wildwing told himself.  
  
Wildwing alternated watching the clock and sipping his juice. He'd watch the clock for ten seconds, drink for five, watch for ten, and drink for five. This went on for about 12 cycles. Wildwing stood up and was about to fetch his wayward brother when the duck in question walked into the room.  
"Canard said you wanted to talk to me?" Nosedive asked, looking at his brother.  
"Have a seat."  
"Oh, ho. That doesn't sound good," Nosedive quipped sitting down. "What's up?"  
Wildwing decided against beating around the bush, and plowed right through it. "Why can't you and Canard get along?"  
Nosedive paused at this. He hadn't thought Wildwing would ask him something like that. _[Here's your chance to tell him what a jerk Canard is!]_ His mind screamed at him. _[He's giving you a once in a lifetime chance to tell him exactly what's going on!]  
_ _ [Sure, but you've grown up. You're bigger then that!]_ Another voice said to him.  
"...We...just clash," Nosedive said lamely. "He's to uptight." Nosedive suddenly found the floor interesting. "That and he doesn't like Lea."  
"So you pick fights with him over that?" Wildwing asked skeptically.  
"He's the one that seeks me out," Nosedive responded pouting. "Remember, he came into our room and Lea had to throw the lamp at him to get him out?"  
"What about today while you were cleaning. Canard told me he was trying to be conversational and you just charged at him."  
_[Lucky for him you walked in when you did,]_ Nosedive thought to himself.  
"He was picking on me."  
"We ALL pick on you. Myself, Lea, Duke, Mallory." Wildwing sighed. "Until you can work things out with Canard, I suggest you stay in your room unless it's team events or meals."  
Nosedive's mouth hit the ground. "You're grounding me?" He demanded.  
"I think until you two can get along it's for the best," Wildwing answered him. "The sports dinner starts in about an hour. You should probably start to get ready," Wildwing commented walking out of the room.  
Nosedive shook himself for a second. _[He grounded me!]_ He stormed out of the kitchen and into his room. He grabbed his new shirt and pulled the one he was wearing off, throwing it across the room.  
"What's wrong?" Lea asked sitting up.  
"Wildwing grounded me!" Nosedive exclaimed sitting down on his bed.  
Lea moved across the room and sat next to him. "What for?"  
"For launching myself at Canard today."  
"I see. What'd Fuc...er...Canard do to piss you off?"  
Nosedive paused, not sure that he should really tell her what set him off.  
Lea studied him for a moment. "If you don't want to tell me, it's alright," She told him, placing her hand over his.  
Nosedive smiled down at her. Her brown curls were framing her face, her light blue eyes sparkling. His eyes locked onto hers. She'd tilted her head off to the side a bit, giving her an almost innocent look. Her lips were pressed softly in a slight smile.   
Nosedive felt himself being drawn to her. _[Stars, she's beautiful!]_  
He could feel his heart speed up as he got closer to her. After several moments their lips touched.   
Nosedive was mildly surprised to feel Lea kissing him back. She'd wrapped one arm around his neck and the other was resting on his chest.  
Nosedive had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Nosedive started leaning into her when the door opened.  
"Uh...Nosedive, Wing wants to make sure-er, I'll...uh...come back later. Sorry," Tanya said, quickly leaving the room.  
Lea pushed herself away from Nosedive. "We should get ready. There's that dinner thingie tonight," She said quickly getting up. And grabbing her clothes for the evening. "I'm going to take a shower," she said, walking quickly out of the room.  
Nosedive watched her walk out of the room. "Damn! Now what have I done?" He yelled at himself.   
  
---  
  
Lea leaned back against the tile as the hot water poured over her. _[I kissed him,]_ Lea thought to herself. _[The last guy that I got involved with ended up breaking my heart. But Dive is different than them. But he's been through so much and I don't know when I'll be moved again.]_ Lea gently let her head hit the porcelain tiles behind her. "I need to think. I need time to think. But there's that Damned dinner tonight...I need time to speak to Dive before we go. But what...how....GODDESS! THIS IS HARD!" Lea snapped at herself.  
Lea put her mind into concentrating on putting in the lavender scented conditioner in her hair. The scent started to calm her nerves. "Ok, let's look at this rationally. I'm talking to myself, which is never a good sign, but other than that-" Lea paused for a moment. "I like him. I have almost since I met him. Of course let's look at this from the other side. He's not human. Well then neither am I. Well at least not all human, I do have that human mother but jeez she hardly counts! She's got a ton of magics mixed in her too!"  
Lea let her head hit the tiles again. "If I'm looking for some one to be the same species as me I'll be signal for the rest of my life! I have yet to run into any one with as much crap in their blood as I do!"  
Pounding at the door caught her attention. " **WHAT**!Lea screamed in annoyance.  
"Are you done in there yet or do we _HAVE_ to leave without you?" Canard yelled through the door.  
"I'll be out in just one minute!" Lea yelled before realizing she still wasn't out of the shower and she needed to get ready. "**DAMN!**" Lea yelled causing Mal and Wing to stop outside the bathroom door and glance at each other before walking off.   
  
---  
  
Nosedive was tying his shoes as Lea came rushing in. Her hair was still dripping and her dress wasn't zipped in the back.  
"Need any help?" Dive asked her as she pulled on a pair of nylons.  
"Yes, could you zip me up and then tell the others that I'll be out in about five minutes?"  
"Sure." Lea stood up so that Dive could zip her up. "Lea," Dive paused not knowing where to go from there.  
"Let's talk after the dinner," Lea suggested.  
"Right...I'll go tell them you'll be out in a bit."  
"Thank you." Dive nodded and left the room.  
Sighing Lea grabbed some lavender spritz and sprayed herself down. She than stood up and looked in the mirror. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again her eyes were lined with blue liner, and navy mascara. Her lids were painted with a light almost sliver blue powder. And her lips were done with a light brown-red lipstick.  
"Thank you, magic!" Lea muttered grabbing her half-dried hair and pulling the bangs and the sides back with a silver flame shaped barrette. She placed a matching necklace around her throat.   
"Ready with vary little time to spare!" Lea exclaimed running out of the room only to have to run in again and get her shoes.  
  
----  
  
"She's got ten seconds before we leave," Canard exclaimed.  
Mallory and Dive rolled their eyes.   
"I'm here!" Lea yelled running in.  
"It's about time!" Canard snapped.  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Lea replied, pulling on her navy, high heeled shoes. She stood to her new height.  
"_**WOW!**_" Nosedive exclaimed taking every one by surprise. "I mean...uh...er...wow?"  
Lea giggled. "You saw me in this earlier," She said motioning to the full-length navy dress.  
"Yeah, but not with the rest of it!"  
Lea rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thank you."  
"Can we get going or have those sparkles on your dress sapped your energy?"  
"To repeat myself, don't get your knickers in a twist." Lea brushed past Canard.  
"Dive's right, you look nice, Kitten."  
"Thanks, Duke."  
"Here, Lea you go ahead and sit," Nosedive said offering the last chair to her.  
"We can share, like we normally do," Lea replied softly.  
"I just didn't want to wrinkle your dress or anything like that."  
"You won't."  
Nosedive sat down and helped Lea to sit on his lap. I[Why'd she have to do this? How am I suppose to sort out my feelings when she's this close to me? Man, she smells good...Dive **NO!** Mustn't think that way. Her hair looks so soft...**DIVE NO**! Hey, what's that?] Dive reached out and touched a slight bump on Lea's dress. She jumped at the sudden contact.  
"What are you doing?" She asked giggling nervously.  
"Trying to figure out what this bump is," he said running his fingers over it.  
"Dive, that's my bra," Lea said still giggling.  
"Oh."  
  
---  
  
Nosedive shifted in his seat causing Lea's head to drop to his shoulder. The Migrator was absolutely silent as the group headed back for the Pond. [I don't think we'll get a chance to talk tonight.] Lea snuggled tighter against Dive. Dive smiled and wrapped his arms around her. [But that's ok. Right now I'd rather watch you sleep than try and figure out what we have.]  
  
AN: I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I apologize for that. I've already started on Chapter 5 and I'm going to try to conclude this fic soon. As always I don't own the Mighty Ducks or any other show that may have crossed over. Disney could sue me, but they wouldn't get much since I'm a poor student.


	5. Not enough sleep

Yet Another Move: Part 5   
LeaMarie F. Rocket

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. I wish I did. There'd be more episodes and umm...I'd be making enough money that I wouldn't need to take out student loans.

Nosedive came into the kitchen looking like death warmed over. "Morning."   
Duck looked up from his coffee. "You look like you got a lot of sleep."

"Yeah, I was up late thinking."

"Some one write that on a calendar! Nosedive was thinking!" Canard exclaimed sarcastically.

Nosedive sent a silent glare at Canard. Duke smiled at the restraint that Nosedive was showing.

"What were you thinking about?" Duke asked.

"Lea."

"Yes?" Lea muttered, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Careful there!" Duke exclaimed, watching Lea catch herself on the table. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm just half asleep," Lea said lowering herself into a chair.

"I'm amazed at how well you two conducted yourselves last night," Canard said as he pored himself a cup of coffee.

"Please, I had too! I grew up with that kind of stuff. If I hadn't been well behaved we'd be getting bomb-barbed with phone calls right now with people scolding me," Lea said, rolling her eyes.

"I always behave!" Nosedive announced. Several snickers could be heard. "What?"

"Two words for ya, Ready Whip," Duke said, smiling.

"That one time!"

"Shrink wrap," Lea said, smiling fondly at Dive.

"Well sorry, if I'm not as sophisticated as you!" Nosedive snapped, storming out of the room.

A pause filled the room. Lea turned to Duke shock and hurt clearly written across her face. "I was just teasing him! I didn't mean it!"

Duke nodded his head. "Me too. However, he did say that he didn't sleep well. Just give him some space."

Lea nodded her head. "Ok."

"I've got some stuff I need to do," Canard said leaving the room. It only took a couple of seconds for Canard to catch up to Nosedive. "You know, not that I care, but you did make what's-her-name cry."

"I did?" Nosedive asked looking surprised.

"Yeah, then Duke told her that she was better off to forget about you. As I was leaving I heard her agree with him. She's only a piety friend."

"I know you're lying!" Nosedive snapped.

"Am I? You know you were pretty mean back there. She probably hates your guts right about now."

"Liar!" Nosedive yelled launching himself at Canard. Canard was able to backhand Nosedive sending him into a wall. Dive pulled himself up and tackled Canard, pushing him into a table. The resounding crash brought the team running in.

"What's going on?" Wildwing demanded.

"Nosedive just attacked me!" Canard cried out indignantly.

"You lying sack of-"

"Nosedive! Go to your room!" Wildwing ordered.

"But he-"

"**NOW!** "

"Fine!" Nosedive screamed, once again leaving the room in silence.   
Lea pulled herself together and ran after him. "Dive!"

"Just leave me alone!" He snapped.

"Dive," Lea said softly.

"Just go **AWAY** I don't want to hear it!"

"Please!"

"**NOW!**"

Tears welled up in Lea's eyes. "**FINE!** If you want me to go away that I will!" Lea yelled running off.

"Wing, you've got to do something about your brother! He's going to end up getting hurt or worse," Canard insisted.

Wildwing sighed. "I know, but what can I do?"

"Start disciplining him! Start giving him chores! He's got too much free time and too much energy."

"Ok, I'll make up a list of things that need to be done."

"Good!" Canard exclaimed, smiling.

Wildwing looked up to see Mallory shaking her head. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Mallory, I know that isn't a nothing look. Now what is it?"

"If you don't know, I'm not telling you!" Mallory said walking away.

"Wow, that's one I haven't heard," Wildwing said, looking confused. "What was she talking about?"

"No clue," Canard said quickly.

Wildwing shrugged and pulled out a piece of paper and started writing chores on it.

Duke had been searching for Lea and he finally found her on the Pond's roof.   
"Kitten? You alright?"

"Just peachy," Lea responded looking out over the city.

"Don't worry thing will blow over," Duke gently told her.

"Part of this is my fault," Lea said not moving to face him. Duke grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"No, it's not."

"Nosedive's wanted to talk to me but we just haven't."

"What do you have to talk about? Haven't you two been?"

"No. Duke, we kissed," Lea said softly.

"You and Dive kissed?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, last night before the dinner," Lea's voice was gentle. "He'd stormed in the room, ticked at Wildwing and Canard again, and I went to talk to him and while we were talking..." Lea's voice trailed off. "I _NEED_ to talk to Dive. We need to sit down and talk this out." Tears started to stream down her face. "But he told me to leave him alone."

Duke pulled her into a hug. "Just give him a little space right now. Try talking to him later tonight, ok?"

Lea nodded her head and pulled herself away from Duke. "Thank you, Duke. I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later."

"Ok, be careful, alright?"

"I will."

Nosedive sat in his room staring at Lea's bed. _"I may not have made her cry when Canard said I did, but I did make her cry. She probably hates me now There's really no reason she shouldn't. Ever since yesterday I've been cold towards her. I really screwed up this time. Plus, Canard got the better of me. I shouldn't have attacked him. But he deserved it! Now Wildwing's mad at me to. This day just keeps getting better and better."_   
A knock at the door brought him back to reality. "Enter!" The door opened to reveal Canard. "EXIT!" Wildwing walked in a second later.

"Dive, we've decided that it's time you were given more responsibility around here. So, Canard and I made up a list of things for you to do around the Pound," Wildwing said as he handed the list over.

"Clean the Migrator, take out the trash, clean the bathroom, wash the dishes? Wing, this is a list you'd give to a little kid. I'm not doing it!"

"Then you'll be in your room until you will."

"You're perma-grounding me?" Nosedive shrieked. "That's so not fair!"

"It's for your own good," Wildwing stated.

"You're not Dad!" Nosedive screamed.

"No, I'm not. But here I am your guardian so get use to it." With that he walked out.

"If you ask me, you got off easy."

"Well, I didn't! So get out!"

Canard left the room with the biggest smirk on his face that Nosedive had ever seen.

_"Great, wonderful. I'm not only grounded but I've got a ton of chores! Plus the girl I like hates me."_ There was another knock at the door. "Who is it?" Nosedive yelled in annoyance.

" US!" Duke and Mallory said walking in.

"We heard the news," Mallory told him.

"Let's see the list," Duke said holding out his hand. Dive handed the horrid sheet of paper over. "Clean, the Migrator? Isn't that Tanya's job?"

"It use to be," Mallory muttered, glancing over Duke's shoulder. "I think Canard had a hand in writing this."

"Wildwing said as much," Dive muttered.

"Have you and Kitten talked yet?" Duke asked changing the subject.

"She talked to you?"

"Well, yeah, she was pretty upset this morning. She said that you two needed to talk."

"Yeah, we need to," Nosedive admitted looking at his hands.

"What ever you two need to talk about I'm sure you'll work it out," Mallory said smiling. "You guys seem to really like each other."

Nosedive smiled at her. "I do really like her."

Mallory rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "Like we couldn't tell? You two haven't stopped flirting with each other since day one!"

The doors suddenly opened and Wildwing walked in. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"I'll catch you guys later," Mallory said walking out.

"Ok, what did I do that pissed her off so much that she won't even talk to me?"

"Did you perma-ground her?" Nosedive asked.

"Kid," Duck warned. The to Wildwing "I honestly couldn't tell ya,"

"I'll figure it out later. Any way, Nosedive, I don't want us to keep fighting. What has you so upset that you're even snapping at Lea?"

"Like you care."

"I'm going to go," Duck announced leave as quickly as he could.

"Dive, I do care! I'm your brother!"

"So that's the only reason!" Nosedive yelled, standing up. "You have spent **ZERO** time with me, you've only talked to me so you could yell or punish me for something that you won't even listen to me about! Gee, I wonder why I'm in a bad mood."

"You've been acting up! Becoming violent, and smart mouthed!"

"Yet notice the only one who doesn't know why is **YOU!**"

Wildwing stepped back in surprise. "Well maybe if you'd **TALK** to me!"

"Don't you think I've tried? God, Wildwing **THINK** about it for once! Oh, what's the use? You'll never understand!" Nosedive stormed out of the room leaving a stunned Wildwing behind him. _"No one here cares,"_ Nosedive thought sadly to himself. _"I doubt they'd even notice if I just left." _

Nosedive was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he'd wandered out of the Pond and into the street, until he felt some one pull him back.

"Nosedive!" Lea yelled at him. "What in L-sama's name were you doing?"

Nosedive blinked when the realization that he'd just walked out into the busy street hit him he sat on the ground. "Oh, God! I can't believe I just did that!"

Lea sat next to him. "Are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Considering I was on the Road Kill Cafe's menu? Just fine."

"I meant, what had you so preoccupied that you'd walk out into he street like that?"

"Aren't you supposed to be angry with me?"

Lea smiled sadly. "I wasn't angry, I was hurt."

"I didn't mean too," Nosedive said looking at his hands.

Lea's hand covered his. "I know. And that's why I'm not angry."

"Thanks."

"Come on, I think it's time to talk."

"I'm grounded."

"So? Leave your com here and let's go!" Lea exclaimed. "I'll take the blame."

Nosedive chucked. "Alright." He took off his com and hid it behind a garbage can.

"Where are we going?"

"A little café that I found one night. I think you'll like it," Lea responded and grabbed his hand.   
_"She doesn't hate me!" _Nosedive happily thought to himself. Nosedive was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice that Lea had stopped in front of a run down building.

"Is this it?"

"I know it doesn't look like much but trust me, it's nice on the inside."

Nosedive nodded and followed Lea in. Lea giggled as Nosedive's mouth dropped.   
The inside of the café was dimly lit but enough light went through to show the dark reds and blacks of the room. The were fluffy couches and over stuffed chairs scattered around the room. There were also many circular tables placed through out the room. At one end of the room was a bar that where orders were placed.

"Welcome back, LeaMarie-sama," A young man behind the bar said, smiling.

"Thanks, Kohoku-kun. This is Nosedive Flashblade. He's special to me, so take care of him."

"Of course, LeaMarie-sama. Is there anything I can get you?"

"An English toffee Cappuccino would be great. How about you Dive?"

"I'll have the same."

"I'll bring them to you right away."

Lea lead Dive to a small couch in the back.

"This place is really nice, how'd you find it?"

"I was out walking one night and it started to rain and I noticed it when I was looking for a phone."

"Cool."

Kohoku came with the mugs of cappuccino. "Arigato, Kohoku-kun." Lea took a sip of the cappuccino.

"Wing's gonna kill me."

"Only when we're caught."

"We?" Nosedive asked.

"Well, I am involved," Lea said smirking down at her cup.

"You don't have to be."

Lea's head snapped up. "Yes, I do. Nosedive I care more for you than I have for any in a long time." Lea sighed. "That's why I'm still here." Lea looked back down at her cup. "Besides that I made a promise to you."

Nosedive paused. "This is our chance to talk isn't it?"

Lea nodded her head.

"When I was Puckworld, I didn't really get a chance to be in a relationship. Unlike Wing and Canard I couldn't even talk to a girl up until I moved here. I don't know how to be in a relationship."

Lea smiled gently at him.

"Lea, what do I do?" Nosedive pleaded with her.

"This," Lea said motioning around her. "We hang out, go places, and most importantly we support each other."

"I-I want that." Nosedive swallowed hard. "LeaMarie, I care for you. A lot. You're really special to me. I want us to be together."

Lea smiled and took his hand. "So do I." The two sat in a comfortable silence until Kohoku came over to their table.

"LeaMarie-sama!"

"What's wrong?"

"They're coming back, you need to get your guest out of here."

"Arigato, Kohoku-kun. Take care of yourself, stay safe."

"I will, LeaMarie-sama. Please hurry."

"We will," Lea said standing up and pulling Dive out the door.

"Lea, what's going on?" Nosedive demanded.

"I'll tell you when we're safe. I promise."

"Ok." Nosedive noticed that Lea' eyes seemed to be violet again. Her eyes searched the area until they came to a small park. She sat down on a bench and motioned for Dive to sit next to her.

"Now will you tell me?"

"I've made some extremely powerful enemies. There's a few here that have decided I'd be better off dead."

"Why haven't you told some one? What did you do to make them mad at you?"

Lea looked at Nosedive. "Because it's my fight, not any one else's and I didn't want any of you to get hurt."

"That doesn't answer my second question, what did you do to piss them off?" Nosedive insisted.

Lea was silent for a while looking around every where but at Nosedive.

"Lea, tell me," Nosedive pleaded.

Lea sighed and looked at him. "I was out walking one night and I noticed some...unsavory characters."

"I want the full truth," Nosedive cut in.

Lea smiled at him. "You're one of the only people who do that."

"Do what?"

"Call my bluff."

"Continue."

"Ok, fine. I saw some demons. I didn't trust them so I started to follow them. I mean, not all demons are bad, look at my-" Lea cut herself off as her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" A short pause. "In Anaheim-Oh good Goddess! I totally forgot! Thank you! I'll catch a plane as soon as I can. Aunt Fox, you're a life savor. Hang on a sec." Lea put her hand over the phone. "Would you like to go to New York with me?"

"Lea, I'm grounded."

"So? We can break you out."

Dive thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not! If I'm grounded then I must be benched too!"

"Aunt Fox, my new boyfriend is coming too. Oh, are they? Mom too? Darn it! Well ok, I need to get going so I can catch that plane. Talk to you later! Bye!" Lea hung up the phone and dialed the airport to change her reservations. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Nosedive exclaimed standing up and offering Lea his hand. She accepted it and stood up. The two of them walked to the Pond hand-in-hand.

The Pond was the opposite of Dive and Lea's walk. "Where the heck is he? I told him that he was grounded!" Wildwing yelled.

Duke and Mallory rolled their eyes. "He's probably venting at Captain Comics," Mallory offered.

"Why isn't he answering his com?"

"'Cuz he's ticked off and doesn't wanna talk?" Duke explained.

"Come on, Wing, let's go to this Captain Comics and bring him back," Canard suggested.

"Right. Let's go." The two walked out of the room.

"When will they learn to leave him alone?" Duke asked.

"Not until Canard has broken Nosedive's spirit," Mallory said sadly.

"And I refuse to allow that to happen!" Lea exclaimed stepping into the room. "Is Canard and Wing here?"

"No, they went out looking for Nosedive."

"It's safe!" Lea yelled and Nosedive came in.

"You're going to be in so much trouble when they get back," Mallory said.

"And about to be in more," Lea muttered.

"What are you going to do?" Duke asked her.

"I've got a business meeting in New York, remember?"

"Yes...oh, I get it! Wing's going to kill you!" Mallory yelled.

"What are you planning on doing exactly?" Duke asked her.

"Go to New York and bring Dive with me."

"Please guys!" Dive begged. "I have to get away even if it's only for a couple of days! I'll call when I get there! Please!"

Duke and Mallory looked at each other for a moment. "I don't normally recommend going AWOL but go," Mallory said smiling.

"Hurry, before Wildwing and canard get back and don't call tonight, call tomorrow. Let Wildwing worry for a while," Duke instructed.

"Thanks, guys!"

"Let's go pack. We'll take my care to the airport," Lea said pulling Nosedive out of the room.

"We're going to end up in as much trouble as they are," Mallory said looking at Duke.

"We'll have to deal with that when the time comes. I suggest we go take naps, Wing's going to have us out searching all night."

"Ugh, and I was wanted to use that new facial mask stuff."

Lea leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes, fully intent on going to sleep.

"Lea?"

"Hm?" She asked opening her eyes and looking at Nosedive.

"How can you be so calm? We're gonna be in major trouble when Wing catches us!"

"It's no use worrying. There's not a lot we can do about it now. Besides, what's the worst he can do?"

"Ground us."

"So we're grounded, no big deal."

"You're not the slightest bit worried?"

"Nope, not worried at all." Lea turned and smiled at Dive. _"I've been in deeper trouble before, this is nothing."_ To Dive she said, "After all I've got you at my side, don't I?"

"Dive nodded. "Yeah, you do."

"So we have no reason to worry. Besides we always have a place to retreat to. My families will always take me and my friends in."

"You sure?" Nosedive asked uncertainly.

"Positive," Lea answered and the laughed. "I can see Aunt Fox now! She's probably running around making sure that everything is ready for your arrival."

"Just mine? What about you?"

"I lived there for several years. Most of my stuff is in my room. Or scattered around Wyvern."

"Wyvern?" Nosedive asked looking slightly confused.

"That's the name of the place that Uncle David and Aunt Fox own."

"Oh. I'm worried that I'll be a bother while I'm there."

"You won't be. Aunt Fox loves having gusts over. Now lean back and take a nap. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Ok, night."

"Night," Lea muttered snuggling closer to Dive.

Wildwing paced around the Ready Room. "He's not at Captain Comics, the park, Wiener World, or any of his other hang outs! Where could he be?" Wildwing demanded.

"He'll be back tonight when he gets hungry," Canard stated looking away from a game of solitary.

"What if Dragaunus has him?"

"Dragaunus hasn't shown his face in a while."

"What if he hired someone to kidnap Dive?"

"Wing, relax!" Mallory demanded putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sure he's fine! Dive knows how to take care of himself here. Probably better than most of us and besides that he's probably got LeaMarie with him. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to him!"

Wildwing closed his eyes. "You're right," he conceded sitting down in a chair. Mallory and Duke sent each other silent looks over Wing's head.

Wildwing sat on Nosedive's bed, holding Nosedive's pillow to his chest. "He's alright." Mallory said walking in.

"I haven't been away from him since we met up in the camps."

Mallory sat next to Wildwing. "You don't need to worry about him. He's grown up so much since I've met him. I'm sure he's found a safe place to stay," Mallory told him placing her hand on his knee.

"Mal, I miss my brother," Wildwing said softly. Mallory looked away, guilt filled her when she saw the pain in Wildwing's eyes. "Why'd he leave?"

"You should talk to him, not me."

Wildwing's head raised off the pillow and looked at Mallory. "You know why he left."

"Yes."

"Why'd he leave?"

"Wing,"

"Please."

"Think about the last fight you two had."

"He said that I hadn't spent time with him and that I'm not listing to him."

"Right, now think about when he started to act up."

"After Lea came back."

"Are you sure?"

"You mean it started before she came back?"

"Yes."

"How long before?" Wildwing asked, a sickening feeling creeping over him.

"Not long."

"Canard. I know Nosedive has a problem with Canard but,"

"Listen. When Dive comes back instead of reacting just listen. He's been hurt and Duke, myself, and especially Lea has been trying to help him, but we're not the ones he needs."

"You're saying that I need to talk to him?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep. Things will look better in the morning," Mallory said standing up.

"Mal?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for."

AN: I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I'm also sorry for leaving it off where I did. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
